From the other side
by pikinanouart
Summary: Because even in an alternate universe, they are made for each other. Edolas Levy/Gazille  Rated T thanks to a lot of bad words .  Updated with chapter 9!
1. when the punk meets the nerd

**Author's notes:** It's done at last! I had this idea stuck in my head for a while and I finally got it out.

Rated T because of a lot of dirty words... and it's not even Gazille's fault! 0.0 ( btw, i dont own them )

* * *

><p><strong>From the other side<strong>

**#1 The meeting that started it all**

The dark sky was giving a gloomy look at the city in spite of the early hour of the day. Rain was threatening to fall over the citizens of the kingdom and most of them were just hurrying to finish what they had to do before being caught in the bad weather. However, in one of the many backalleys, a chubby man was too busy running for his life, his footsteps echoing on the cobblestones.

After a couple of turns, he slowed down and looked behind him, his breath ragged. He seemed to have lost the one who was after him. He waited a few seconds and when it looked like he had escaped, the man resumed his walk toward his goal, cursing under his breath at that _crazy bitch _that made him late. His boss would chew his face off, for sure.

He was about to start whistling a tune when a small blur of blue emerged from a corner in front of him and he shrieked like a girl. A kick too fast for him to avoid got him right in the stomach and he bended in two in a groan of pain. A slender leg lifted a boot up in his face and sent him flying backward where he landed like a bag of potatoes.

His aggressor stood over his body, a short young woman with shoulder-lenght blue hair held in a bandana and dressed in a dark red sleeve-less jacket, an orange top, dark red skirt and long black boots. She was holding a stun gun in one hand while she grabbed the collar of the man with her other and she started shaking him:

" Tell me where you hid it, you fat bastard! Talk or I'll break your teeth! "

In her rage, it took her a moment to realize he had passed out and he was now uselessly hanging by his collar. She tried to revive him with a couple of slaps to the face but he didn't wake up. Cursing like a sailor, she dropped him without care.

" Tsk, what a waste of my fucking time. "

She was passing a slender hand in her hair to calm herself when she heard a sound behind her. Spinning quickly on her feet, she aimed her gun at whatever was standing there. Her eyes met at first a dark blue business suit, a white shirt and a red tie but when she lifted her head, she met the ruby eyes of the owner of said suit: a tall guy with a sharp nose, glasses, fedora and curly black hair. He was looking at her with surprise, probably thanks to the gun she was pointing at him, with both hands lifted in surrendering. He looked over her head ( which wasn't a feat in itself since she was quite short ) and made a disapproving face:

" Ah, it's no good, you knocked him out. "

Levy scowled at the intruder:

" So what if I did? Gotta problem with that, Four-eyes? "

The man gave her a good-hearted smile as if she hadn't been rude to him two seconds ago.

" Actually, that man was my lead to solve an important mystery and now, the chances that he cooperates have been highly reduced, thanks to your... delicate treatement. "

" Well, _excuse me_ for using my _delicate treatement_ as you call it but that guy has information that I want and I will get it, even if I have to use him as a fucking punching bag all night long to do so. You, Mr. Fancy Pants, will have to wait your turn. "

He made somewhat of a grimace at the nickname but she didn't give a damn, she never gave a damn about others's feelings. He kept a polite tone of voice:

" What is the kind of information you need from him, if I may ask? "

" That bastard stole stuff from my client and if he hadn't fainted like a pansy, I would have made him confess where he hid it. "

The man raised an eyebrow at the cute thing in front of him: the top of her blue head was barely reaching his chest and she was so slim he was pretty sure that a strong enough gust of wind could blow her away. If he hadn't witnessed most of the thing, he would have had a hard time believing her capable of such violence. Even if he was impressed by what she had done, he would have prefered she had used a more pacific method:

" If you had waited another fifteen minutes, you would have got what you wanted: he was on his way to his hideout. "

She frowned, she wasn't the type of girl that accepted critisim easily. Especially from a stranger.

" What makes you think that's where he was going, huh? " She pointed the gun at him in an even more menacing manner, if that was possible. " You wouldn't happen to be his friend, right? "

" Not at all! I overheard him so I followed. I swear this is all there is to it. "

Levy let out an angry sigh: she was mad at the bastard and even a litle bit at the Know-it-all in front of her but it was herself that she was pissed at the most, right now. If she had been more patient, she would have already reached his hideout and most probably found the red chest that she was supposed to recover. It wasn't surprising tho, the petite woman was the type to act first, violently of course, and ask questions after, if there was someone still in shape to answers questions when she was done. She had been fooled by her impulsivity, yet again.

" It appears we have a similar goal. " He smiled in that calm manner again, using one long finger to slowly lower the gun aimed at him. " I believe it would be more efficient for us to work as a team. That way, we both get what we want faster and in a safer way. "

" And what is it exactly that you want? You don't look like a detective or anything, what's in it for you? "

" How impolite of me, please forgive my rudeness, I never introduced myself, " he offered a hand, " I'm Gazille, a freelance writer and currently investigator of the wave of robbery the city has been victim of for the last weeks. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss?"

The young woman glanced at the offered hand but she ignored it:

" Levy. I'm from Fairy Tail. "

The man lowered his hand and ajusted his glasses, yet again seemingly not minding her coldness:

" Well then, Miss Levy, shall we do this together? "

Levy looked at him with a critical eye, he was obviously not a fighter with his polite way of speaking and his geek look. She doubted that he would be of any use to her if it came to fighting. However, she figured that, in the worst case scenario, she could always just use him as bait.

" Alright, but let's make something clear: the reward from the job is all mine. And you better not get in my way. "

" You have my word. " Gazille nodded before moving beside her to kneel near the unconscious body, who's face had turned a pretty shade of purple. Levy asked him what he was doing.

" Checking if our _friend_ here have the adress of the hideout on him. " He said while searching every pockets and also looking inside his wallet.

" Oh, come on, no one is stupid enough to have that written down on-"

She fell silent at that moment, her eyes wide with shock thanks to her partner holding a little piece of paper between two fingers and looking at her with a victorious smile. On the paper, there was an adress and the word _Hideout_ was clearly written over it.

" Seems like luck is on our side. "

* * *

><p>The adress led them to an industrial area of the city, on a street filled with grey warehouses. When they arrived, it was starting to rain and when added to the eerie look of the street and the dark sky, it made the place looking even more creepy. The warehouse they were looking for was the number eight.<p>

They were hiding behind the shadowed corner of the building. Looking at the entrance lighted by a lamp, they could see two armed man discussing with a third person who was granted entrance after a few seconds. Gazille was taking some notes in a little notebook while Levy was fingering her gun:

" If you distract them, I can beat them up in no time. "

She looked ready to jump into action when the man's arm blocked her path:

" You can't, Miss Levy, " he whispered, " we don't know how many of them there is inside, it would be unwise to create a turmoil before we know exactly what we are up against. "

She scowled:

" Okay, Mr. Big-words, what do you suggest? "

Gazille looked at the two guards for a second before undoing his tie and stuffing it in his pocket, giving himself a more casual appearance. In front of her questioning look, he motioned for her to hide her weapon:

" Follow me. "

" What the? Wait, Dumbass, what the hell are you doing? " She whispered back at him but he was already walking toward the warehouse's entrance. She hid her gun in her jacket before quickly catching up with him, silently cursing him with the most vulgar words she knew. What nerves he had to scold her then rush in right after telling her that they had to be careful. They walked straight to the two guards who didn't fail to see them and pointed their weapons at them. Gazille raised his hands and answered the first guard that asked them who they were:

" Woah. Easy, guys, don't shoot, we're here for the job. "

The two men looked at each other:

" The job? "

" Yeah, Eddy sent us here. " He lowered his hands and made a gesture that pointed Levy and himself, " Said that we could make good money if we came here, tonight. He gave us the adress so we would meet him there."

Gazille gave the piece of paper they had found to the guard, who checked it carefully.

" We're at the right place, right? "

The man lifted his eyes from the paper and after checking the afro-haired man, made a movement of the head toward Levy:

" Who's the babe? "

The blue-haired woman answered before her partner could:

" Peggy. I'm Eddy's cousin. "

The two men laughed and whistled.

" Damn, that bastard, he didn't tell us he had such a cute cousin, " said the second guard with a perverted smirk before sharing a nod with his friend, " Alright, follow me, I'll show you what you can do. "

They followed the thief inside, seeing first hand the extent of the whole organization's power. The warehouse was full of stolen goods from all kind but the item presents in the biggest quantity were the oil barrels. Hundreds of those barrels were stocked against the wall, surrounded by a couple of workers that were placing them in crates. The place was also well guarded: almost twenty armed men were patrolling around the workers.

The guard led the duo much further inside the building, almost at the back, where there was thousands of stolen items, crates and boxes waiting for them. The man ordered them to take the stuff and load it in a container. He left them to work but not before giving Levy one last glance that she ignored with ease. Gazille had taken out his jacket and was rolling his shirt's sleeves when his partner spoke in a low voice:

" How did you know his name? "

" I saw his ID in his wallet, " then he smiled, " Cousin Peggy? "

" Shut up, it was the first thing that came to my mind. "

He raised his hands in an innocent manner, chuckling, then picked up a box and started to work. Levy frowned when she realized he was genuinely working, surely he wasn't expecting her to just go along with all this shit, she had a real job to do! Which got her wondering: what was he actually trying to find in here?

" Isn't it the army's job to catch thieves and all that? Why are you here, exactly? "

If he heard her, he didn't let it know because he dropped everything he was doing before getting busy climbing on top of various crates. That allowed him to see the other side of the warehouse, near the oil barrels. He took out a small black object from his pocket. Curious and insulted that he wasn't answering her, she joined him at the top where she saw what he was looking at: a rich-looking man was discussing with what was probably the thieves's leader, both of them chatting with enthusiasm. The rich man gave the other man a mallet filled with money.

" Just as I suspected. " whispered Gazille with a smirk. The black object in his hand was a little camera to take pictures. He was also scribbling in his notebook. A few minutes passed as the duo were just observing the exchange in silence.

" Who's that guy? "

" This is the owner of _Bison's_, the only company left in the city that still sells oil. Every companies that have been robbed in the past weeks were his direct competitors. I had a feeling it was more than coincidences so I investigated for a couple of days and now, " he showed her the little camera, " I've got the proof. When I'll publish my article, this guy will go down. "

The short blue-headed woman raised an eyebrow at the man, she hadn't expected him to be anything special when she had taken him along. Since the beginning, she saw him as a smartass with an infuriatingly proper attitude but now, with this and the act he had pulled earlier to get them in, she was starting to change her mind. Plus, when she paid more attention to his features, she had to admit there might have been a little something attractive about him. Barely. That is, if you didn't mind the suit and the horrible hair fashion disaster under his hat.

" Next, finding your client's belongings. "

They went back at ground level to search for the red chest, checking among the things they were supposed to move but there was no sign of the lost item. As Gazille checked inside the container, Levy began searching in another pile of stolen objects. She was so absorbed by her task that she didn't notice she wasn't alone until a voice called out to her:

" Hey, Babe, you look tired. "

She stood up and faced the one who was talking to her: it was the guard from earlier, the one who had brought them there. The guy was a good head taller than her and seemed to be in his thirties.

" How 'bout you come have a drink with us? They all wanna meet you, you know. " Even a blind person would have guessed the man's intentions, Levy didn't miss it neither.

" Not interested. " She turned back to her task but the guy came closer to her:

" Ah, come on, don't be shy. " He was about to grab her arm when another voice interrupted them:

" The lady said she wasn't interested. So, leave her alone. "

Gazille's voice had been filled with obvious threat which surprised her and sent a chill down her spine. The one who always spoke in a calm and cultured voice was surprisingly standing between the other guy and her, glaring at his adversary as if he could set him on fire. She couldn't help but feel her heart rush at her partner's actions. If she didn't knew better, she would say he looked like a hero.

That lasted for a second.

" Shut up and go back to work! " The guard threw a solid punch in Gazille's stomach that sent him straight on his knees, gasping for air. Levy quickly glared at the thief with anger then swiftly lifted her right leg and hit him hard in the crotch, making him fall over in pain.

The blue-haired woman faced her teammate who slowly got back on his feet but was still holding his stomach, his breath coming in wheezes. She was so busy checking if he was alright that she didn't hear the other guy leave while calling her a bitch. Not that she would have cared.

She put her fists on her hips and the corner of her mouth lifted:

" You sure know how to get yourself in trouble, Superguy. "

He coughed as he waved a hand:

" It's alright, happens to me quite often. "

Levy rolled her eyes at the poor man. So much for trying to be a hero.

" I think I found the chest, in the container. " Gazille pointed behind him and she felt a real smile crawl on her lips. She was getting sick of this place and she sure didn't want to be there when the moron and his friends would come back. As she was about to go get it, voices began shooting from the other side of the crates:

" What the hell, Ed, what happened to you? "

" Where's that bitch? A short chick with blue hair? "

Oh shit. That's the first words that came to her mind. They exchanged a look, she took out her gun and followed him inside the container. Almost at the back was indeed the red chest she was looking for. They took it and were barely outside when a dozen armed men appeared and, of course, Eddy was with them.

Levy pulled Gazille by the front of his shirt just in time to avoid the first gunshots. They started running like crazy in the maze of crates and containers, chased by the angry mob of thieves and the flying bullets. The young woman, following her partner who was holding the chest, shooted back at her ennemies as much as possible but they had real guns while hers was mainly good to stun. They turned right and left a couple of time, trying to find their way out before they became swiss cheese, until they arrived at one corner of the building with no way out.

The Fairy Tail member placed herself in front of the writer, shooting at the coming group of ennemies. The duo was forced to duck to avoid being hit but it was obvious that they were running out of options. One of the thieves took out a giant weapon that he put on his shoulder and pointed at them: it was a rocket-launcher.

What happened next was so fast it felt unreal. The rocket was shot at the two intruders but it spiraled upward until it hit one of the giant beam that held the roof, there was a loud explosion over everyone's head then the ceiling caved in.

Gazille had already let go of the chest when he rushed in front of him:

" LEVY, WATCH OUT! "

The young woman felt something powerful push her in the back, she unsurprisingly lost her balance and was sent flying a couple of feet away where she landed hard on her belly. A huge crashing sound resonated around her and a blinding smoke invaded the space.

Coughing and hurting, Levy painfully raised herself on her feet:

" Damn, that fucking hurt, you bastard! "

She felt silent when she turned around to see the result of the explosion: most of the building was in rubbles, roof parts covered everywhere she could see and some groans of pain from the bandits echoed into the night.

But Levy's surprised state was quickly replaced by panic. Her partner was nowhere in sight. The partner that had just saved her life... Shit!

" Gazille! GAZILLE! "

The blue-haired woman looked right and left for any sign of the afro-haired man but there was nothing. Her stomach was getting heavy with dread as she kept shouting his name until she noticed the red chest sticking from under a large part of the roof, a few feet away from her. Running toward it and clawing at everything she could take away from her path, the young woman kept begging the man to not be dead, over and over.

Lifting one large piece of metal, Levy finally saw a long leg dressed in dark blue pants. Letting a strangled chuckle of happiness escape her mouth, she pushed every pieces of scrap out of the way until she could clearly access him, her face torn in a mix of pain, joy, despair and hope.

He was sitting against a large piece of wall, his head hanging in front of him with one half covered in blood. Beside that injury, he seemed fine althought he was unconscious. She quickly knelt at his side:

" Gazille! " she took his head in her hands, " Gazille, please, wake up. Talk to me. "

She didn't dare slap him, his skin was hot and there was so much blood on his face she wasn't sure he would be okay. And for some reasons she wasn't sure she liked, she really did not want him to be dead.

After a moment, he began to stir. He lifted his head and blinked a couple of times then he focused his red eyes on her:

" Hi, Miss Levy, " he smiled faintly.

Levy smiled back, feeling something strange in her chest warm her up. Even if she barely knew the guy, right now, she never had been happier to see someone come back alive.

And that was when the feeling of relief morphed into something a little bit more... passionate.

Her fist shot up and crashed down against his shoulder with enough strength to break a nose.

" Ow! " His eyes widened in pain before he stared at her. " Why did you hit me? " He could only hold his bruised shoulder in disbelief as she started shouting:

" What the hell did you do that for? You fucking dumbass! What's the big idea to not save your stupid ass? You could have died! You hear me? DIED! Asshole! "

Gazille blinked at the young woman standing over him with her arms crossed and her lips stuck in a cute pout. He was torn between the desire to laugh at her outburst, which would probably just make her hurt him even more, or to yell back at her because she wasn't grateful he had actually saved her, which would also probably make her hurt him again.

Even if her whole body was showing anger, her eyes were shinning with relief and happiness and that was enough for him to know what to say:

" Sorry to have worried you, Miss Levy, I am glad that you are alright. "

He smiled and saw surprise in her eyes. He liked that. Then:

" Idiot! You're the one you should be worried about! " She hit him again. He groaned.

So much for trying to avoid pain.

* * *

><p>A tall man with an afro sat at the bar, a cup of coffee spiced with a drop of alcohol in one hand and the newspaper in the other. On the front page, the picture of the president of <em>Bison's<em> and a stunning title that claimed him as a crook. The man smiled as he took a sip.

Reading his article of the previous night's event made him think of the small blue-haired spitfire he had partnered with. A short girl with the attitude of a gang leader who had swept him off his feet. Of course, he had heard of Fairy Tail's reputation before magic left Edolas but seeing it live in front of you was something entirely different. It was thrilling.

What intrigued him the most about her was her personality. She acted cold, rude and fearless but after seeing her worried about him, he couldn't help feeling that it wasn't the real Levy. There was more underneath all that. Maybe it was just his curiosity taking over him but he was intrigued. He wanted to know more.

" How you doin', Four-eyes? "

He watched the short bluenette taking a seat next to him and grinned. Seems like he would start his new investigation soon.

* * *

><p><strong>End's notes:<strong> So? hope you enjoyed! I intend to write more eventually :3


	2. indebted

**Author's notes: **Omg, that just took me forever to write this one! That's 'cause I really want to write the next ones but I couldn't post them right after the first one, that would make the action too quick to be plausible. Well, hope you guys enjoy ^.^

If I owned Fairy Tail, my name would be Hiro Mashima. But that is not my name so it is not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>From the other side<strong>

**#2 Indebted**

Slender hands lifted a clean glass at eye level to spot potential stains on its surface. The owner of said hands was happily humming a tune, her trademark long white hair swaying left and right as her body moved to the sound of cheerful music playing on the radio. The barmaid was in a splendid mood, that much was obvious.

She was picking another glass to dry with her towel when a long groan came to her ears from the countertop in front of her. Her blue eyes were immediately drawn to the little mane of bright blue hair resting on the wooden surface, the sight made her chuckle quietly:

" What is it, Levy? "

The petite woman turned her face to rest her cheek on the counter, a look of annoyance clearly etched on her cute face.

" I'm so bored. "

" Already? It's only 10 in the morning, there must be something for you to do, no? "

" Meh. " Levy shrugged.

Mirajane washed a pot to brew some coffee:

" How did your job go, yesterday? I heard you helped an old lady find her lost chest. "

" ... It wasn't so bad. " The young woman raised herself on a sitting position, her head resting in her hands, elbows on the counter. " Snuck inside a huge warehouse, full of stolen stuff. Those assholes couldn't even shoot straight. " She smirked.

The barmaid looked at her with wide eyes:

" Wait, you mean, you were inside that warehouse that crashed, yesterday night? They've talked about it on the radio, the army arrested more than thirty people. "

" Yep. We got lucky, we left before the army came. "

" We? Didn't you take that job by yourself? Jet and Droy are still out hunting giant lizards, if I recall. "

Levy sweated, she had to be careful with what she would say. Mirajane was a sweet girl but it was a secret for nobody that she was a devious matchmaker. She was the type that would try to pair up a dog and a cat. And one thing was sure, Levy _did not_ want Mirajane to start sprouting rumors about a potential boyfriend to everyone and their grandmas. Lucy would never let her live it down.

" There was a reporter in there. A guy named Gazille. I helped him escape when they attacked. " That sounded harmless enough.

The barmaid put a finger on her chin in a pensive manner, a pot of coffee full in her other hand. Years of experience allowed her to fill a cup and offer it to the short fairy without even glancing at it.

" Gazille? As Gazille the informant? "

" Yeah, I guess. "

" I know him, he helped us a couple of times, back then, before the anima. His information was always reliable. " Her eyes glinted with curiosity. " So, how was it? "

Levy barely held the groan that rumbled in her throat, Mirajane was acting exactly as she had expected. Maybe if she played dumb...

" How was what? I told you: I got the chest and the thieves were arrested. "

" No, how was it working with him? How is he like? "

The bluenette made a pensive pout as she thought about how to describe the man she had met the day before. She was tempted to say that he was a nerd or a pansy but a little voice in her head told her that it wouldn't be accurate. He had been more reliable that she would have ever expected and that was without stating the fact he had risked his life for her. That particular point annoyed her greatly, that had been such a stupid thing for him to do. He should have tried to save himself instead of playing heroes for her sake. Even tho he had told her he was alright when they parted way, she didn't sleep well that night, his bloody face had been ever present under her eyelids. There was something stuck in her guts every time she thought about it, something that felt like guilt. She hadn't felt that kind of thing often in her life and that was disturbing.

" It was a shit load of trouble. "

The white-haired woman chuckled, a little smile on her lips that made Levy feel uneasy. She had the bad impression that she hadn't been successful at fooling the older woman. She should have lied about Gazille, pretended that it was a woman or something like that.

She emptied her cup before standing up, she needed fresh air to get her mind out of those things. Mirajane's voice stopped her right before she reached the door.

" Since you are going out, Levy, would you mind picking a thing or two at the market, for me? "

* * *

><p>" Tsk, a thing or two, my ass... "<p>

Levy grumbled some words that would make a sailor blush as she checked over the list she had been given by the barmaid. The piece of paper was two feet long and filled with enough items to feed an army. She could have refused to do it but there was an unspoken rule in the guild, when Mirajane asks you something with her special happy-creepy smile, just do it. It was better for your life spawn.

The young woman sighed, her trademark scowl scarring the passers-by. She walked at a steady pace, lost in her thoughts and not really aware of where she was going until she smelled cooked food and realized how hungry she was. It was almost noon.

She identified the source of the smell, it was coming from the small pub at her right and a growl from her stomach convinced her to stop for lunch. There was a lot of people inside and most of them were drunk in spite of the hour. The blue-haired woman gave a look around to spot an appropriated place to sit when she noticed a tall man sitting at the bar, an unmistakable curly haircut under a dark blue hat, complete with a business suit of the same color.

She studied his shape, how his back was straight without looking crisp and his hands were elegantly placed on a cup of coffee. She couldn't see his face from where she was standing but she didn't have any problem imagining his eyes closed and a contented smile on his lips. She thought back of the previous day and his injured head when she had left and that was enough to convince her to go see him. She was just making sure he was alright, nothing more. Then, maybe the weird feeling in her guts would go away.

" How you doin', Four-eyes? "

Gazille turned his head toward her and grinned, that made her smirk back.

" I am quite well, Miss Levy, how about you? "

" Beside starvation, I'm fine. " She looked at his forehead, where bandages were sticking out from under his hat. " How's your head? "

" It bled a lot but it was just a cut. Only six stitches. "

Levy watched him take a sip of his coffee with a doubtful eye, six stitches seemed like a lot. She wouldn't be surprised to learn he was faking being fine, that would be his type. She let out a _Tsk_ before taking hold of the menu.

" Shall I assume that you were worried about me and this is the reason of your presence here? "

The bluenette held her breath for a fraction of a second. He was right but she was a proud woman and there was no way in hell she would admit it out loud. She concentrated her gaze on the various meals listed in front of her:

" Not really, I'm here because I'm hungry. Don't get any weird ideas under your fro. "

She didn't see him smile.

" I see. "

When the barman finally came to see them, Levy was still trying to make up her mind about what to eat. She was so used to eat whatever Mirajane would cook at the guild that she was a bit lost in front of all those choices. She only lifted her eyes from the menu when she heard the man behind the counter speak to Gazille:

" What it's gonna be? "

" The usual, please. "

" And for your girlfriend? "

The writer cleaned his throat as the blue-haired woman threw her most murderous glare at the barman who sweat dropped. She dropped the menu and put both hands on the counter:

" Who's girlfriend ya're talkin' about, huh? Ya wanna kiss my fist? " She showed him said fist to emphasize her point. The barman was as tall as Gazille and three time as large but it was obviously not a problem for the petite woman.

" Whoa, easy, Shorty. "

" WHO YA'RE CALLIN' SHORTY, BASTARD? " Levy started climbing over the counter in rage but Gazille quickly grabbed her by the waist and forced her back on her stool, smiling apologetically at the man:

" Sorry. She's just starving. Give her the same as mine. "

The man left while shaking his head in astonishment. Levy fixed his retreating back as if it was Lucy Ashley's, grumbling, while the man at her side tried to calm her down:

" He didn't mean any harm, you know. "

She growled before letting out a _Tch_ and resting her head in the palm of her hand:

" Whatever. "

* * *

><p>They didn't exchange a word for a moment, he was reading his newspaper while she watched the crowd of drunkards singing and dancing like morons behind her. Quickly bored of that, she watched him instead, noticing random details unknown to her like the two little studs on his earlobe or the fact that his nose looked like a triangle.<p>

His eyes didn't leave the words of his newspaper when he spoke:

" What is it? "

She shrugged, normal people would have stopped staring and/or pretended that they weren't staring in the first place but the young woman didn't give a damn if her stare was unbearable or not. She was a dominant one, she enjoyed making people uncomfortable by watching them until they couldn't take it anymore and broke eye contact or left. But the man at her side wasn't cowering under her gaze at all, if he was unpleased about it, he hid it perfectly. She smirked mentally at that, seemed like Mister Fancy Pants had more balls than he would let it know.

" Was your client satisfied of your work, yesterday? "

Levy blinked, she had barely heard him speak. Not that she was daydreaming or anything like that.

" Yeah, she was. It was her late husband's chest, his old army uniform was inside. "

" I see, " he smiled, " no wonder it was precious to her. "

The tone of his voice made him sounds somewhat nostalgic but maybe she was just imagining things. He was folding the newspaper when the bluenette took it from him and read the front page.

" It's your article. " He nodded.

" How fast did you write it? When we parted, it was quite late. And that was before that medic started checking you. "

" I can type quite fast when I'm motivated, " he chuckled, " I almost pulled an all-nighter, tho. "

" And you're already up? Aren't you tired? "

He shrugged:

" I'm used to it. "

At that moment, two plates of steak and fries arrived in front of them. They ate with appetite, their peace only broken by the loud singing of a male group behind them. They chatted of this and that, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, going from details about Gazille's articles to the reason Levy was going to the market. The small woman was pleased to have a chance to rant about the barmaid to her heart content, which seemed to amuse her hearer.

" That sure is a lot of things, " said the afro-haired man when looking at the list given by Mirajane.

" How does she expects me to bring all that back at the guild, really? "

" Do you want my help? "

Levy opened her mouth to refuse but the words didn't come out. Her brown eyes met his red ones and for a second, she was stunned. The idea of Gazille helping her was at first silly, she was an independent woman who always did things on her own and never asked for help from anyone, not even from her teammates. But logic was fighting against her ego in her mind, it was obvious that she wouldn't be able to do this on her own and she had absolutely no good reasons to refuse his help. She couldn't bring herself to tell him _Sorry but I'd rather spent my whole day going back and forth between the market and the guild instead of accepting your help._

And it wasn't like if he was unpleasant. Not that she was admitting that he was pleasant or nice or anything like that. No, he was... convenient. Yeah, right, convenient.

" You're not afraid to end up with another injury? " She pointed at his head, half-heartedly trying to dissuade him.

" I survived worse. "

" ...Don't expect money. "

He laughed, it sounded funny, something like _Gi hi hi_, then he paid for his lunch and made his way outside:

" Don't worry, I'm not. Come on, Miss Levy, no need to be shy. I've got nothing better to do, anyway. "

He must have expected her reaction because he was grinning like the Cheshire cat when she stormed out of the pub in a heartbeat, her face torn in a mix of anger and indignation. She only turned back on her spot to throw money inside the pub at the owner's call before she fixed him with a death glare:

" Me? SHY? Who the hell do you think I am, you big sheep? "

* * *

><p>After a couple of name calling and threatening, the bluenette calmed down enough to concentrate on her task. Gazille had used his influence to borrow a cart from one of the market's fruit seller and now, said cart was already filled with various items as they made their way from stand to stand. There was no way she would tell him that she was grateful for his help even if she really was: her reputation was at stake, here. And to make matters worse, the guilty feeling in her guts was back. It was even stronger than before because not only she felt indebted to him because of the whole saving-her-from-being-crushed-by-a-collapsing-roof thing but now, he was helping her. For free. And when she had asked him why he was helping her, he had said that he just wanted to...<p>

She wasn't sure if the guy was trying to get in her pants or just too nice for his own good.

By the time they had bought everything needed, the cart was so loaded that it was too heavy to pull by only one person. Since the handle at the front was only large enough for one hand, Gazille proposed to push the cart while she pulled. Useless to say that not only that was difficult but they both looked quite silly as they made their way through the royal city at a turtle pace, being easily passed by butterflies. Levy was generously cursing Mirajane on the way, promising whoever heard her that she would, in one of her many versions, shave the barmaid's head and eyebrows, dip her in BBQ sauce and feed her to ravenous beasts. As for Gazille, he was panting and sweating like if he had run a marathon.

" It's... quite... a shame... "

Levy turned her head toward the sound of his voice, she couldn't see him behind the huge pile of boxes, crates and bags.

" What is? "

He spoke louder, his exhausted voice proof of hard work:

" If there was still magic... we could have used... my motorcycle... We would have... reached the guild... a long time ago. "

The blue-haired woman agreed, her breath coming in pants. She called for a break and flopped on the ground, her back against the cart. The man dropped in a similar manner at her side, wiping his forehead with his shirt's sleeve. A good minute passed while they were recovering, both of them out of breath.

" You know, " said Levy after a moment, " it's not a bad idea you've got. " Seeing his questioning look, she explained. " Your bike. I'm pretty sure that the magic combustion's chamber can be modified to accept another kind of fuel, just need to tweak it a little. "

She looked at him with a confident eye, he quickly understood what she meant:

" You could do it? "

" Yeah. "

His eyes searched hers for a couple of seconds, as if he was trying to find an explanation to some unknown phenomenon. He asked in a low voice:

" It would be nice but why would you do that for me? "

The young woman did something unusual: her face lost any trace of fierceness and her lips formed a smile:

" 'Cause I owe you. In Fairy Tail, we always pay back our debts. "

" You're not indebted to me. "

She frowned at him, her cute smile was a thing of the past:

" Yes, I do. "

" No, you're not. "

Her fist hit his right shoulder, the very same she had punched the day before, and she growled her next words between gritted teeth:

" **Yes, I do**. Stop being an ass and deal with it! "

He raised an eyebrow at this, strangely pleased by her offer. He smiled back and quickly forgot his bruised shoulder.

" Alright but don't expect money. "

* * *

><p><strong>End notes:<strong> Thanks for faving and reviewing ^.^ hopefully the next chapter will be out quicker


	3. Heart attack

**Author's notes:** At last! it's so hard to write a chapter when all you want to do is write the one AFTER that :D but I'm satisfied anyway and I hope you will be too ^.^

It's the usual: I do not own it. I swear I don't.

* * *

><p><strong>From the other side<strong>

**#3 Heart attack**

Gazille liked is job. Thanks to it, he came to meet interesting people, solved crimes and mysteries, learned more than school could ever teach him and shared information and truth with the population of the royal city.

Of course, this job also came with some more unpleasant sides. Over the years, he had made many enemies among influent people and groups that disliked the idea of seeing him snoop in their businesses. He no longer counted the number of times he had been threatened, bullied, punched, kicked or thrown ( in garbage, mostly ) since he was a freelance writer. But those things never stopped him from pursuing his career, they only fueled his curiosity and his sense of justice.

However, there was one thing that Gazille could not put up with. One thing that was, in his eye, the only real nightmare there was, compared to all of those things he had experienced before.

That thing was happening to him at this precise moment.

_Writer block_.

The tall afro-haired ruby-eyed man didn't curse often. Actually, he was living by the rules of the gentleman's code and a gentleman did not use crude language. However, the code never said he didn't have the right to think all those juicy forbidden words that were expressing his most honest thoughts about_ the thing _sitting tauntingly on his desk, fixing him with its horrible lack of being. The mind-numbing, overwhelming, soul-sucking white page of doom, innocently inserted in his trustworthy typewriter, was making fun of the oblivion invading the space of his poor brain. He was presently in the middle of a staring contest with that vile white piece of paper, drilling holes in its fibers until a flash, an idea, even just a tiny little word would come to his mind that would free him from this mental torture. He had not moved an inch since he had sat in front of his desk, his eyes were glued to the offending item, not a blink had occurred for a long time as he was immersing in his terrible lack of inspiration that slowly consumed his-

" -Oi, you're daydreaming. "

The man, usually so calm and proper, jumped side way in a fraction of a second, climbing on top of his desk as a loud scream of terror echoed in the little apartment he lived in, scaring the crap out of him. He needed a second to let his brain register that _he_ had been the one screaming at the top of his lungs and then, another second to realize that the voice that had spoken at a millimeter of his ear belonged to a certain vertically-challenged, blue-haired, pretty-faced young woman that was standing in his living room and was laughing her (very cute ) butt off at his expense. She was holding her stomach while watching him perched like some huge curly black bird on his desk, tears pooling at the corner of her eyes.

" Wow! " She was having a hard time talking, laughing and breathing at the same time, " you almost touched the ceiling! "

A shaking hand flattened over his chest, his eyes wide in shock as he whispered for himself:

" I almost died. "

Levy reduced her laughing to some giggles, wiping the tears at her eyes with a finger. Gazille took a couple of big inspirations to calm down his heartbeat while climbing down his desk and discreetly checking his pants to see if he had not _released_ some unwanted substances back then. Clean. Good. Because dirtying yourself in front of a lady was not approved by his code.

The bluenette put both hands on her hips, cocking her head side way and giving him a brillant smirk:

" You know, Smart Eyes, I've been standing in your living room for fifteen minutes already. You never lifted your eyes of that typewriter the whole time. "

The man rubbed the nape of his neck, his cheekbones tinted pink. She made an head gesture toward his desk:

" And I ain't a professional at this but I'm pretty sure you would type faster if you used your fingers. "

She snickered at her own joke while he offered an explanation:

" I was looking for inspiration, actually. What about you, Miss Levy? To what do I own the pleasure of having you in my house? "

He smiled and was pleasantly surprised to notice her rub her arm nervously, it made her look quite cute and he was pretty sure she would get mad at him if he told her such a thing. He honestly didn't want her to run away because, as cheesy as this sounded, he had missed her in the two days he hadn't seen her and he was far from being unpleased by her presence in his home, even if he was kinda curious of how she found out where he lived.

She recovered from whatever embarrassment she had felt and pointed at a bag sitting on his tiny breakfast bar:

" I'm here to work on your motorcycle. I would have come yesterday but shit happened at the guild. "

" Really? " He raised an eyebrow, he had no idea what he had expected her to answer but he hadn't thought that it would be that.

" What? Don't tell me you lied about your bike 'cause I'm gonna-"

" No, no, " he waved his hands, " I do have one but I hadn't expected you to come for that so soon. "

" Well, " she looked to the side, " I don't like to owe people so the faster I work on it, the faster we'll be even. "

He frowned at her but his lips were lifted in a smirk:

" You know that you're not indebted to me, Miss Levy. "

She sighed:

" Don't make me hit you, Four Eyes. "

* * *

><p>Gazille glanced at the female sitting beside him in the backyard of his living complex, her hands busy dismantling important pieces of the motorcycle in front of them. Her eyes never left the metal parts that were sprawled all around her, a smile on her lips as she worked her magic. He had absolutely no knowledge about mechanic and all those things so he was pretty much only good at giving her the tools she requested. On the other hand, that also gave him plenty of time to observe her.<p>

Her hair were tied in two little pigtails behind her ears, she wore a black bandana with little skulls on it and matching skull earrings. His eyes travelled lower to her slender neck and petite shoulders who were left exposed since she was wearing a small-strapped tank top. It was true that her chest was far from being very _eye-catching_ however she was easily compensating that point with her waist and hips, especially the curve of her lower back, dipping in the shorts that molded her butt. Her legs were far from being unappealing neither and her skin looked quite soft in spite of her character.

She waved her hand toward him, palm up, and asked something he didn't understand without leaving her work from view. He quickly stopped staring and asked her to repeat, hoping she hadn't seen him ogle:

" I said: gimme the spanner. " Her brown eyes met his, a smirk on her lips. " Are you dreamin' again? "

He cleaned his throat and started digging in the bag:

" Hum, yes, I was... thinking about what to write. The newspaper that published my article wants me to write another one but I've been stuck since then. " He picked up a tool. " Is that it? "

" No, that's a ratchet. That's why you were all zombie-like earlier?"

" Indeed, they are expecting another scoop and honestly, I don't know if I can find something as good as what I wrote before. Scammers don't necessarily fall from the sky. "

She hummed in approval.

" You could just -that's a screwdriver, silly. "

" I know that. " He made somewhat of a grimace, she snickered and watched him search in the bag again.

" You could just make up something. "

He took out the right tool this time and handed it to her, his face serious:

" I always write the truth, always did and always will. "

She shrugged as she accepted the spanner and went back to work:

" Hey, I'm just trying to help ya. "

" I know, thank you. "

He sighed as he bent backward, resting his body weight on his hands and lifting his eyes to the sky. It hadn't helped that the person to his right was partly responsible for his lack of concentration. He hadn't felt attracted to a lot of women in his life but he knew enough to recognize a crush when he got one. The most surprising, this time, was that Levy was far from being the type of woman he used to fall for. They were usually more cultured, intellectual and reserved and now that he thought about it, quite boring in comparison to the petite fearless fairy. Maybe that was what made her appealing: she was so fresh, so wild, so spontaneous that he was like a moth in front of a flame.

He felt a slap on his chest, he brought his face back down and met the blue-haired beauty.

" You're such an air head, today, " she said with a smile. " Come on, get up, it's time to try it! "

" Already? " He was amazed to see that she had indeed put back some kind of motor inside the previously present hole in the vehicle. It seemed to be connected to a battery.

" You work fast, you're amazing, Miss Levy. " He stood up while checking over the motorcycle, having watched his partner's reaction instead, he would have seen a small woman beet red in the face who muttered a little _Shut up_.

* * *

><p>Two beautiful women walked side by side near a park, both of them coming back from shopping. The first one was white-haired, tall and wearing a long pink dress while her slightly younger friend had long dark blue hair and was dressed in a short blue dress. However, they had one thing in common: both of them were members of Fairy Tail.<p>

The two females were chatting pleasantly when, not too far in front of them, they witnessed one of the strangest thing they had seen in a long time. In the street across the one they were walking on, a motorcycle flew ( yes, flew! ) at full speed, its driver holding the handles like his life depended on it, which was probably the case considering he was also screaming for help. The unfortunate man disappeared from view behind a building and they could only guess that he had crashed since a loud boom echoed from there. In spite of the quite unusual scene they had just witnessed, their real surprise was to see a short blue-haired woman they knew very well running the same path as the motorcycle and yelling:

" Shit! Are you okay? "

The dark blue-haired woman, Wendy, was the first to speak:

" Mira-san, was that Levy-san, just now? "

They both got closer to peek behind the building where they could clearly see Levy bent over a tall black-afro-haired man sitting in the grass. The motorcycle was bent and there was smoke coming out of it.

" I think so. That's Gazille-san with her. "

Mirajane and Wendy looked at each other, both of them wide eyed in front of such a strange event. But the barmaid stunned face morphed into an happy one the more she watched what was happening between the writer and the little fairy.

" I told you to go EASY on it, not full speed ahead. "

" I WENT easy on it, " he stood up. " I barely touched the handles. You made them way too sensitives. "

The argument went on for a couple more seconds until the motorcycle's battery exploded which made them both jump in fright and fetch something to put out the fire.

Wendy shook her head in astonishment:

" Wow. Now that was... uhm... "

" Cute. " Mirajane chuckled, giving herself a mental tap on the shoulder for being right about Levy's new special _friend_. They were on the right track, if seeing them start laughing at the burning vehicle was any indication.

* * *

><p><strong>End notes:<strong> awww and now, that's the part where I'm proud of me :3 I'll be able to feed my plot bunnies in the next chapters, thank you again for all the reviews and faves, it's awesome!


	4. Don't get any ideas

**Author's notes: **At last! It really has been too long since the last chapter but the universe was against me! first, an eye infection that kept me from being able to type anything, then my dear eldest daughter that killed my laptop with orange juice... had to spend a couple of weeks with only my Wii to get on the internet before i got another computer. i specifically ask my darling to be sure to save the hard drive from the laptop so i don't lose everything i had (fanfic, drawing, pictures, everything) but he ended up reformating everything... So i have nothing left. Had to start over from scratch!

So, I hope you guys will like this chapter because I suffered for it :P and of course, all this didn't give me the ownership of Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>From the other side<strong>

**#4 Don't get any ideas**

The short woman bent down slightly to avoid a left punch, using her physical advantage to counter-attack with a right punch of her own and getting her sparring partner in the side. She then attacked with a left, right and a kick but no matter how many times she successfully hit him, the orange-haired man in front of her just kept his annoying smirk on his face. That smirk meant that he knew something that she didn't ( probably about her or else he wouldn't bother ) and she didn't like the feeling. Jet wasn't usually the type to gossip and he knew better than try to make fun of her but some times, he just couldn't help himself. And she would then remind him why he shouldn't make fun of her. She suspected the guy to be a little masochist.

She kept circling around him as she waited for an opportunity to strike, trying to ignore his knowing smile by staying concentrated but after a little while, it was becoming way to unbearable, her short patience had already reached its limit.

" Okay, what's so funny? " She finally asked.

He laughed, avoiding a kick, before answering:

" Nothing. "

She frowned, the shadow made by her protective helmet making her look even more angry. It would have probably made him spill the beans if he had been anyone else but he had been her partner and friend for so long, her glare no longer worked on him.

" Nothing, my ass, Jet. Say it, it's written all over your face. "

He sent her a straight left then a right, taking his sweet time before answering and she knew that he was enjoying this way too much.

" It's just that I heard you might have made yourself a _friend_... "

The way he had said friend made her roll her eyes, perfectly understanding what he was getting at. She was only half surprised. What else would he be excited about? He was so juvenile.

" Where did you hear something so dumb? "

" Ah, you know, rumors... "

Yet again, she wasn't surprised. Rumors came from only one person in their guild.

" You shouldn't take Mirajane's love theories for facts, Jet. "

He shrugged, smiling again and dodging her kick, thanks to his speed. He was lucky to be faster than her because she really felt like pummeling him right now. Annoying smirk. As if he knew anything about her.

" Who said anything about love? So, that's how it is between you and him? "

Her death glare made him laugh out loud, confirming the fact that she really wanted to see him blown to smithereens. It was with no hidden pleasure that she punched him straight in the solar plexus, cutting short his annoying laugh and his smirk in the process. He fell down on his back, coughing, while she stood over him and watched him with an annoyed face:

" You're wrong, there's nothing going on between he and I. It's just a guy I know. "

Jet looked back at her, his playful smile back on his lips. Even while panting, he answered her smugly.

" Well, you've spent a lot of time lately with that guy you've just met. Since you usually never get friendly with anyone, can't really blame us to get curious. "

She moved to the side of the ring, removed one glove before grabbing a water bottle. She drank it all in one go, feeling the liquid cool her down from her throat to her stomach.

" That's cause I owed him, " she finally said. " Nothing else. "

He hummed twice, as if agreeing with her:

" Sure, if you say so. " He didn't sound convinced.

After a moment, he propped himself up on his elbows to be able to look at her:

" You know, it's a good thing that the two of you aren't _like that_. "

She gave him a quizzical stare as she moved to his side:

" Why is that? "

" Heh, the poor guy wouldn't last long with you, " Jet said with a grin. " He would need some serious life insurance. "

As the orange-haired man burst out laughing yet again, Levy let out a _Tch_ before pushing her idiot teammate back down on the ground with her foot. His laugh echoed in the gym as she made her way out while mumbling about the stupidity of her guild mates.

* * *

><p>It felt good to be outside, the wind cooled her sweaty skin in no time. The sun was still high in the sky so she wasn't in any danger of catching a cold. Levy took a moment to recover her breath after that work-out then she decided to go back home for a well deserved shower.<p>

On her way, the bluenette couldn't help but think about what Jet had said. She knew that Mirajane mostly had a part of responsibility for his thoughts but she didn't like the fact that the barmaid had started that rumor and spread it in the guild, making her own teammates question her relationship with Gazille. She didn't want to have to deal with their questioning stares and annoying suppositions, what was going on in her head was her business only. Those idiots didn't seem to understand that.

She called them idiots but she was far from hating them. In spite of her cold attitude, she considered her guild mates like nakamas. However, it was true she would like them better if they weren't trying to meddle with her life. Especially since there wasn't anything to meddle with.

The blue-haired woman recalled her meeting with the writer, a couple of days ago. Jet hadn't been wrong when he had said that she usually never tried to get friendly with anyone and yet, she had let Gazille get close so easily... and she couldn't really explain why. There was something about that guy that made her lower her guard without a second thought, something she would usually never do for anyone else, not even her teammates, and that was saying something since Jet and Droy were pretty much the closest to real friends she had. She hadn't lied when she had said that she only wanted to pay him back, it had been her initial plan, however, after spending some time with him working on his motorcycle, her view of the afro-haired gentleman had changed. She hated to admit it, even if only to herself, but she liked his company and was looking forward to see him again.

There was still one thing sure tho, no matter what everyone else said, Gazille and her were friends and nothing else. It was perfect that way and it wasn't about to change, anytime soon.

Levy was almost home when a familiar calm voice called her. At her right, the tall afro-haired man she was thinking about walked toward her, waving and smiling. She felt her own lips smile back. Seemed like she would see him sooner that she thought.

" Hey, Four-eyes, how you doin'? "

" Quite good, thank you. What about you, Miss Levy? "

" Yeah, I'm great, " she wiped her forehead. " What brings you around here? "

Gazille rubbed the back of his neck:

" Actually, I wanted to talk to you. "

The short woman raised an eyebrow, what did he want to talk to her about that was important enough he would cross half of the city for it? She tried to guess by observing his face but he was looking normal. When he noticed her looking at him, she felt something flutter in her belly, for a quarter of a second, and she forced herself to ignore it, whatever that was.

" There's a charity ball, tonight, at the royal palace, and I was wondering if you would come with me. "

To say she was surprised was an understatement. And it must have shown in her face because he quickly added:

" Of course, if you have already planned something, I would understand. "

" No, I would love to go. "

_Wait, what?_ The words came out of her mouth before she even realized she spoke them. Shouldn't she have taken the time to think about it? Or pretended to think about it, even if she had nothing else planned anyway? Her eyes met his and she knew that there was no way back when she saw him smile.

" Great. Let's meet there at eight? "

" Sure. "

He went back the way he came while she stood there, watching his retreating back without really seeing him. Her mind was blank as she was trying to comprehend what exactly she had just agreed to: she was going out. With Gazille. As in: just the two of them. If she didn't know better, she would say that sounded like...

_A date, a date! Levy's got a date!_

A voice that sounded way too much like Mirajane's resonated in her head, making the bluenette groan. It was that little inner voice that she heard from time to time, the one she usually just ignored because it kept sprouting stupidities. The words she had heard from Jet earlier also echoed in her mind, making the fluffy feeling come back in her belly.

_So, that's how it is between you and him? _

Damn. This was so dumb. What was wrong with her? Why did she hear those things, now? And why did she suddenly start feeling butterflies in her stomach? She had absolutely no reasons to be nervous, embarrassed or excited about this for the most obvious reason: it _wasn't_ a date. Gazille and her weren't like that. Not at all.

She turned on her heels and made her way inside her apartment, growling and cursing at her guild mates for messing with her brain. If they hadn't tried to make her see lovey-dovey crap happening between Gazille and her, she wouldn't be in this situation. It was all their fault.

Well, she wouldn't let them win! She was going to this Not-Date just to prove them wrong. She was going to have fun with the writer, tonight, as friends, and neither Mirajane or anyone else would say she had feeling for the guy ever again.

As she prepared herself to go in the shower, she crossed her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She pointed at that other her like if she was talking to the Mirajane in her head and told her stubbornly:

" Don't go get any ideas, girl. It ain't like that. "

* * *

><p>Levy had spent a couple of hours facing another dilemma that came with her Not-Date thing: the dress. Even if she was tomboyish, she was still girly enough to know a thing or two about clothes and dress codes. She owned skirts and tank tops but she didn't have a single dress. Well, not one fit for a ball, at least.<p>

Per chance, the bluenette was Juvia's roommate and the other blue-haired woman had lend her one of her dresses that wouldn't look too big for her ( in the chest area, especially. ) It was a strapless golden dress made of silk that reached just above her knees, even if it wasn't as extravagant as a ball gown, it looked fancy enough to be acceptable. After pulling up her hair, putting make-up and wearing high heel shoes that made her almost one foot taller, she supposed that she was ready, at last. She sighed, that whole thing sure was troublesome.

The curly-haired woman at her side probably thought she was sighing because she was nervous:

" Don't worry, Levy, you're so pretty, your date's jaw will hit the floor when he'll see you. "

" It's not a date, " the short woman replied as she put on earrings. " I'm just going out with a friend. "

" Really? You could have fooled me. "

Levy looked at her reflection in the mirror, not recognizing the woman standing there.

_Yeah, me too._

* * *

><p>She did say that this whole thing was troublesome, right? Well, it really was. Her shoes were already killing her feet and she wasn't even close to be at the palace yet. She had to keep her eyes straight ahead to not see all the passers-by who turned to look at her, the simple thought of being the center of attention making her nervous.<p>

She was doing this to prove them wrong. Even if it felt embarrassing, she had to keep going. No way she would let herself being made fun of, no sir. They could try to make her see love signs where there wasn't any, she would overcome it. They could try to match her up, she would overcome it. They could put Gazille in a elegant white suit with a red tie, tied up hair under a white fedora, looking more handsome than ever and...

Wait a minute. Where did that come from? Levy stopped walking and blinked twice because she was standing only a few feet apart from the very man she was thinking about right now. He was looking at her from head to feet with obvious surprise and she felt her heart beat up faster when his eyes met hers. He gave her one of his gorgeous smile as he came closer, the alluring scent of his after-shave drifting to her nose.

" Good evening, Miss Levy. You look astonishing. "

She forced herself to stay calm and smiled back:

" Thanks, you're not bad looking, neither. "

It wasn't a lie. He was looking extremely good in that suit and the fact he had tied his hair at his nape really helped. She imagined that he would look even better with longer hair if he kept them that way. At least, she knew she would love to see him grow them longer.

She realized what she was thinking about and gave herself a mental slap. It wasn't good, at this rate, inner Mirajane would win. Enough blushing and ogling, she needed to concentrate or else, she would fail. He looked good but only as a guy. Nothing else.

They made their way to the palace where a few hundreds of other guests where already partying. Over the huge double doors, the hallway was as big as a cathedral and another set of huge doors brought them to the ballroom. The room was filled with people that all looked prim and proper, the women wearing ball gowns that made them look like colorful bells. There was a stage with an orchestra playing a waltz, in the middle of the room, couples were dancing while others were at the sides, chatting and smiling. Among the crowd, waiters were walking around with glasses of champagne on plates. It really looked like those fairy tales princesses stories.

Seeing the dancers, Levy stressed out a bit. She had obviously not thought about that part.

" Um, I know it's a bit late to tell you that but I can't dance. "

Gazille's head bent down ( not as much as he would normally, thanks to her heels ) to be able to talk to her over the music.

" Don't worry, it's not very complicated. I must admit, even I am not much of a dancer. "

That comment made her frown slightly: if he wasn't good at dancing neither, why would he bring them to a ball? Was there another reason? She didn't have time to ponder on that detail for long because she received a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and the writer and her toasted.

" To a successful life filled with inspiration, fun jobs, pleasant company... and exploding motorcycles. "

The bluenette chuckled as she hit her glass with his. They both drank, the bubbly liquid tickled her tongue.

" I could repair it again, if you want. "

He shook his head, a smirk on his lips.

" I wouldn't mind as long as I'm not the one testing it. "

" Aw, come on. You survived. "

* * *

><p>They were chatting near the bar for a while when Gazille looked through the crowd as if he was looking for someone. She tried to follow his gaze but she couldn't spot anyone she knew. He brought his mouth next to her ear:<p>

" Please, forgive me for a moment, there is something I need to check. I'll be right back. "

She nodded, watching him disappear in the sea of humans. There was a lot of notorious people among the guests, she guessed that he must have recognized someone he knew. He was so cultivated, it wasn't surprising that he had connections with high-ranked people. Something that she definitively didn't have. When she thought about it, it was amazing: they came from totally different worlds and yet, they went along so well.

The party was fun and she thought that her plan was also going perfectly. Yeah, she had felt the butterflies when she had seen him but it was to be expected. The guy was good-looking and she did feel exposed when he had checked her out. She was pretty sure she would have reacted the same if it had been Jet or Droy seeing her like that. Inner Mirajane disagreed with her but the short woman just ignored her and kept drinking.

The writer had been gone for a good five minutes already and she was tired of waiting. She decided to go see him, just in case he would have gotten lost somewhere or got in trouble, like he too often did. She walked along the wall until she saw an entrance to a huge hallway with white walls decorated with colorful paintings. There was no one there except the man accompanying her, standing at the corner of the hallway and the next, his back turned to her. The way he was standing there, it seemed he was trying to not be seen by someone standing further away.

Her heels clicked on the marble floor as she made her way to the tall man but he was so engrossed in whatever he was doing he didn't even hear her coming. It wasn't until she touched his arm that he turned around and saw her. Before he could talk, she bent her head toward the other hallway to see who he was looking at. Not too far away, three men were deep in conversation, the first one was fat and unknown to her but the other two were familiar.

" Sugarboy and Hughes... What are they doing here, after everything they did? "

Gazille explained in a low voice as she stepped back behind him:

" The man with them is the new minister of public relations. I didn't hear much of what they were discussing but I'm sure it's something that will interest the newspaper editor. "

Those words stunned Levy for a second. So that was the reason he had invited her to this charity ball, he was looking for a scoop. There wasn't any other reasons. Strangely, she wasn't as glad about that news as she expected herself to be. Instead of feeling proud for proving to Inner Mirajane that she had been right all along, she was slightly... frustrated? Was it possible that a tiny tiny part of her... wanted the mental version of the barmaid to be right?

She shook her head. No. Impossible. It was the champagne fizzing her common sense.

" Levy, are you alright? "

She lifted her gaze to meet his, he was looking concerned. She must have looked silly shaking her head and frowning for no particular reasons.

" Nah, I'm fine, " she answered with a forced smile. It was difficult to smile, strangely.

" Are you sure? "

He was obviously not believing her. She mentally cursed his accurate sense of observation, right now, she really didn't feel like explaining what was going on in her head. She was already having a hard time understanding it herself...

It seemed like he wanted to say more but incoming footsteps warned them that the trio was coming their way. Levy didn't really like the idea of being caught eavesdropping on two ex ( or not so ex ) Fairy Tail haters so Gazille and her turned heels and made their way back to the ballroom. Unfortunately, her shoes were quite noisy and if she was to run, not only she would give them away but she had a high chance of just falling flat on her face. The writer kept looking around, his eyes seemingly looking for a solution to their dilemma. At this pace, they wouldn't make it back in time.

Levy's eyes landed on her partner and, call it instinct or whatever, she was struck by a crazy idea. She grabbed Gazille by the tie and pulled him to the closest wall, trapping herself between the wall and the man. She pulled the tie down toward her, making his head follow until his lips crashed against hers, muffling any protests he was about to make. With his hands against the wall, on both side of her head, she felt him freeze on the spot for a second before he came closer and lowered his hands until they rested on her waist. He returned the kiss without fail, the movement of his lips brushing against hers sending a wave of fire through all of her limbs. Her free hand traveled from his chest to the back of his neck, making his body shiver slightly. Her own heart was beating so fast she could feel her pulse on her temple.

Their mouths danced in a slow pace, gradually making the small woman lose contact with anything else. His touches were modest but they still sent electric waves everywhere inside her, making her knees wobble and the butterflies in her belly move around as if they were on speed. He moved closer to her, pushing her gently against the wall and tipping her head back in the process, making the kiss deeper. She barely held back a moan at that.

She couldn't speak for the afro-haired man but she didn't clearly register exactly when the three men passed by them or if they seemed to recognize them in any way. She thought she heard one of them chuckle:

" Ah, isn't love a beautiful thing? "

" They should, like, totally get a room, "

It didn't take long before they were gone, resuming their talk as if nothing of importance had happened. After waiting a couple of seconds, to be safe, Levy tentatively opened her eyes and gently pressed a hand on Gazille's chest, giving him the cue to step back at a more suitable distance. The moment his lips were gone, she felt the terrible urge to step forward and claim them again, which made Inner Mirajane squeal like a fangirl. The bluenette was like in a trance, not really realizing that she should be denying the voice or the feeling, until she noticed her warm cheeks burning her face.

_Way to go, girl_, said Inner Mirajane with what would be a smug face. _How do you explain that, now?_

Wait. It wasn't what it looked like. She hadn't kissed him for real. It wasn't like that!

" Nice save. "

Gazille's voice brought her back from her mental conflict, bringing a light of hope in her fight against her enemy. She smiled smugly at the writer, as if she had just won the war:

" Sure was, uh? Good thing I'm here to save your butt, again, ain't it? "

He gave her a look that she couldn't exactly describe then the corner of his mouth twitched before he finally closed his eyes and made a little smile:

" Indeed. "

Ha ha. Take that, Inner Twit! It didn't mean shit! Even Gazille said so.

" Now what? " She asked, feeling full of energy. " Wanna follow them? "

The tall man sighed as he looked in the direction of the ballroom:

" Honestly, I don't know. They would probably recognize us if we went near them and it wouldn't be possible to make it look coincidental a second time. "

Levy watched him, he seemed to be lost in thoughts. She supposed that he was deceived he didn't get better information out of them. Seeing him like that made her feel bad for him, she tried to cheer him up:

" Hey, don't make that face, " she said with a light smile and a little punch on his arm, " you'll get them, eventually. You always do. "

Gazille looked at her, his ruby eyes fixing her brown ones as if they held the answer to the origin of the universe. She gave him her most honest smile, the kind even her guild mates thought didn't exist, and that was enough to make him happy again.

" You are right. Thank you, Miss Levy. "

She made a gesture with her hand that meant to not mention it.

" Ready to call it a night? "

He grinned as he offered her his elbow, which she took good heartedly:

" Not quite. We haven't danced yet. "

" Dance? I thought you said you couldn't dance. "

" No, I said I wasn't much of a dancer. That means I'll probably only squish your toes once or twice. "

" Tch, you're so much trouble, you know that? " she told him in mock seriousness, gladly accepting his offer anyway. She didn't hear Inner Mirajane for the rest of the night, too busy enjoying herself in a way she hadn't done in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>End notes: <strong>hehehe its always funny when Levy have a fight against her own conscience :3 if I don't get the next chapter until then, Merry Christmas to you all :D


	5. Crossing the line

**Author's notes:** Merry christmas to you all, love, peace and lots of fanarts/fanfics to satisfy your inner fanboy/fangirl ^.^ this one is a monster o.0 more than 6000words... i hope you will find it satisfying. Btw, this chapter mention the type of currency in Edolas, since i found no traces of a different type of money i used Jewels, if anyone can bring me references that there is something else, dont hesitate to let me know. Also, i must warn any Hibiki and Eve fans out there, something might shock you or just make you laugh :3

enough babbling, on with the story from the fairy tail that is not mine. Santa said I wasn't a nice enough girl to get it this year :l

* * *

><p><strong>From the other side<strong>

**#5 Crossing the line**

" Oh... Looks like someone had fun, yesterday. "

" Really? Who? "

" You, of course. "

Levy didn't even raise her head from under the counter where she was busy fixing Mirajane's broken sink:

" What makes you think I had fun? " she asked with a bored voice, only half curious to know what the barmaid would make up, this time. The white-haired woman was leaning on the counter and even if she was out of the bluenette's line of sight, the later knew that she was smiling that freakish smile at her. A plotting-for-your-doom-and-messing-with-your-( love )-life smile.

" Ah, there's a cute little gleam in your eyes, that's what. You've been sparkling of happiness since this morning. "

Levy rolled her eyes, it was even worse than she expected.

" Really? Is there a giant rainbow coming out of my ass, too? "

A giggle came from above her. Even tho she couldn't see her, she knew that Mirajane had rolled her eyes at her comeback, ignoring the hidden message in it, and on top of that, it wouldn't stop her from pursuing her interrogation:

" Was it a nice date? "

The bluenette flinched before extracting her head from under the sink, starring at the barmaid suspiciously. How did she know she had gone out? She hadn't told anyone about it. In front of her silent question, the barmaid explained:

" Juvia told me. "

Great... And here she thought that the blue-haired woman was cool. Can't trust anyone out there, ain't it? Levy laid down under the sink with a new pipe to replace the damaged one:

" It wasn't a date, I just helped a friend. "

" What kind of help requires you to wear a sexy dress? " whispered the white-haired woman under her breath. She couldn't hold back the smug smile on her lips.

" What was that? "

" I was saying: how sad. You must have been deceived that it wasn't a date. "

" Like hell. " Levy stood back on her feet, wiped her hands with a towel and manipulated the faucets to test them. Satisfied of her work, she turned to the barmaid:

" Listen, I know that you think that I like that guy, Mirajane, but it's all in your head. Gazille and I are only friends. Now that I made that clear, I would appreciate that you stop trying to push things in the wrong direction. "

The older woman raised both hands in surrendering, smiling innocently.

" Alright, Levy, if you say so. "

* * *

><p>Gazille entered the pub Blue Pegasus at a slow pace, stifling a yawn. He moved without really seeing where he was going, so used to always take the same path from the door to his favorite stool at the bar that he could trust his legs to get him there. The place was almost deserted even if it was ten o'clock.<p>

Bob, the owner and barman, greeted him as he always did, placed today's newspaper on the counter and prepared coffee. Seeing his customer's heavy eyelids, the fat man chuckled:

" Rough night? " The writer groaned as he removed his glasses to rub his eyes. It wasn't his first all-nighter but he was finding this one hard to live with. Bob was already standing in front of him with a hot cup of coffee but as the afro-haired man reached to take it from his hands, the barman purposely kept it away. Gazille made an uncharacteristic whine:

" Aw, come on, Bob, I really need caffeine today. "

Bob grinned, far from displaying any pity for his customer. They had known each other for a long time and were good friends. However, friendship wasn't enough to prevent the fat man from using the young man's addiction to coffee to get what he wanted, and without a single trace of guilt on top of that.

" Not so fast, boy, first, I wanna know what exactly happened for you to have stayed up all night. Does it have something to do with Shorty? You did invite her to the ball, right?"

The afro-haired man scowled, not finding funny having his morning coffee taken hostage to satisfy the barman's perversion. He answered with a sigh:

" Yes, I did. "

" And? "

The writer yawned behind one hand.

" And? "

It was Bob's turn to frown:

" Don't play dumb with me, did anything happen? "

He had not slept all night, that was what happened. Hundreds of images of Levy had assaulted his brain, and a certain other part of his body, for most of the night, making him toss and turn in bed and even go as far as needing a cold shower to calm down. Memories of the cute fairy when he had seen her in her dress, when she had smiled and laughed or when she had gotten them out of trouble...

Ah, that particular memory was mainly responsible for his lack of sleep. Surprise wasn't strong enough of a word to describe what he had felt when she had grabbed him by the tie and locked lips with him. It had taken all of his willpower to prevent his hands from running all over her body and his tongue from exploring her sweet mouth. If circumstances would have been different, never he would have let her go, even if that could have been the last thing he had done. Even now, just thinking about it made him sweat.

However, no matter how wonderful the experience had been, it had not been a real kiss. It had been only a diversion and as such, meant nothing about Levy's feelings. Couldn't really count as improvement.

" Miss Levy and I have spent a good evening, " he answered because the fat man was still waiting. " We talked, drank a little and almost didn't destroy each other's toes when we danced. "

Bob raised an eyebrow, waiting for the rest of the story but Gazille's stare told him that there wasn't anything else to it.

" That's it? "

The black-haired man nodded. A moment of silence passed between the two men as the barman placed the cup of coffee on the counter where it didn't stay long enough to get cold, the writer already busy burning his throat with it.

" Are. You. Kidding. Me? " The fat man started slowly but he quickly got more and more pissed, the more he talked. " You guys didn't even... Not even a little? Damn, Gazille, I didn't give you those tickets for buying your place in her friend list! Where were your balls, last night? You should have hugged her, kissed her, grabbed her ass, anything! "

The writer was quite glad that the pub was almost empty, he could clearly feel the skin of his nape going hot.

" Forcing myself on a woman is against my rules, Bob. "

" Tch, being a sissy should also be against your rules, boy. "

Indeed, maybe if he wasn't so afraid of losing her, he could make his move and bring things to the next level. He wanted to be close to her, to make her trust him and care for him as much as he did. But he knew that it was risky: she was like a beautiful wild bird, one wrong move and she would fly away to never be seen again.

Seeing as the writer wasn't about to say anything else, the barman sighed:

" One thing is sure, if you keep going like that, you'll die single. "

* * *

><p>Levy came out of the library with a scowl. After repairing Mirajane's sink, the short woman had decided to go on a little job to escape boredom. She would have gladly taken a job that included some action, something she hadn't had in a long time, but there wasn't anything of the sort in the job requests, lately. Jet and Droy had gone who knew where, yet again, so she couldn't go train against the nearby forest monsters, even she wasn't strong enough to fight one by herself.<p>

So she had taken a job that looked easy which led her to the city library. Inside, she had met her client, a stern-looking librarian in her forties named Madam Edna that quickly revealed herself to be quite an insufferable old bat. It was only because the pay was good that Levy didn't assault the old woman who had taken pleasure at insulting her size, clothes, hair, manners and pretty much anything else, that and the fact she had also promised to not purposely hurt civilians anymore, no matter if they asked for it or not.

The bluenette took a couple of breath to calm down before she made her way to the address the librarian had given her. Her job was to recover the book that a man had not brought back two weeks ago. She hoped he would be a jerk and try to attack her just for the sake of giving her a good fight. With all the stress she had endured, those past days, she really needed to let off some steam.

Everything that had happened lately was reflecting in her sleep which explained her previous restless night. When she had finally been able to fall asleep, just to make matters worse, her dreams had been full of a certain writer... and some of those dreams had been picturing him and her doing _things_ that were not fitting the definition of the word friend. Just thinking about it brought a blush to her face and she quickly slapped herself twice to make it disappear before Inner Mirajane would notice it. She had enough of dealing with the real white-haired matchmaker, she really didn't need her miniature version on top of that: she had still trouble deciding which one was the worst.

She guessed there was no helping it, after the event of last evening, it was only normal that her subconscious mind worked some crazy scenario and made her dream about Gazille. After all, the adrenaline rush she had felt when they had tried to escape and when they had kissed had obviously tempered with her mind. She admitted that kissing the guy had been quite pleasant, he was a surprisingly good kisser, but that was all that it had been: pleasant. It didn't hold any meaning beside saving them from being caught.

She sighed, there was no reasons to keep worrying about it, anymore. With some luck, nothing else of that kind would happen ever again and she would be fine.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, the blue-haired fairy was back at the library. She was in a slightly foul mood because the man who had not brought back the book had been a freaking weirdo. A pure and genuine lunatic. He had spent a good half an hour telling her how the book was just the most awesome book ever, the source of all his happiness and that he was reading it non-stop since he had it. He would have told her that he had sex with it, she wouldn't even have been surprised. His enthusiasm had been so grand that Levy almost had to use her five little friends to make him shut up long enough to explain that the book wasn't his and he had to give it back with the money for the late fee. And that was when the retrieve-the-damn-book-for-the-old-witch job became a chase-some-random-book-loving-dumb-ass-through-half-of-the-city job...<p>

She had wanted some action, she had been served.

With the book in hand, she made her way inside the building. She noticed that the place was seemingly empty. She didn't feel like being scolded by the librarian for speaking too loud, as it actually happened previously, so the young woman walked in the aisles to find her client, in silence.

The bluenette checked in every room and every offices but there was nobody. Outside, the sun was already setting for the night while in the building, all the lights were out, making the library look like a huge gloomy black box. Suppressing a shudder, the small woman walked faster and started calling out, to Hell if she was yelled at.

" Oi! Anyone here? "

There wasn't a sound at all, only the soft thud of her footsteps on the carpet. She kept looking left and right for someone, anyone, who would answer her. She shivered at the shadows growing on the walls and shelves, she was feeling nauseous.

She called out again, hoping that some miracle would happen and she would realize that she was not really inside a creepy unknown building, at night, with no light sources available, but safely in her bed facing the fireplace. She was quite tempted to just drop the book right where she was standing, turn around and leave as fast as she could but it would make the whole trouble of getting that goddamn item in the first place senseless. If there was one thing sure, she hated working for nothing.

Levy was so busy convincing herself that she was not scared that she didn't hear the quiet footsteps that came from behind her, nor she noticed the warm light coming with them. A hand touched her right shoulder and that was when she lost all composure she might have had until now. She jumped and spun on herself until she made a 180°, screaming at the top of her lungs before falling flat on her butt.

" Levy? Please, calm down, it's me. "

It took her a couple of seconds before she realized that someone had spoken her name and that she actually knew that voice. Raising her eyes toward a light source coming from an oil lamp, she made out the facial traits of a tall black afro-haired man she knew very well.

" G-Gazille? "

The writer looked at her with a worried face:

" I'm sorry for scaring you. Are you alright? "

She was so relieved to see a familiar face that she let out a strangled cry of happiness as she took his outstretched hand to get back on her feet. She didn't let go at first, it took her a moment before her eyes fell on their joined hands and then, she realized something. Gazille had just witnessed her scream like a little girl. How embarrassing! He was the very last person in Edolas she wanted to look weak in front of. She quickly let go of his hand as if it burned her and kept herself busy by placing her hair behind her ears or watching the almost invisible carpet at her feet.

" Do you feel better? "

His voice was soft and full of concern but the woman was still embarrassed to have shown her biggest weakness in front of him. She nodded vigorously, pretending that everything was alright and speaking with a voice she hoped was hiding any form of nervousness:

" I'm perfectly fine. "

He didn't comment on her answer, only raised an eyebrow. When she had calmed down enough to be interested by other things, such as why he was there, she questioned him about his presence in the library.

" My typewriter is out of ink so I had to come here to finish my article, " he explained with a smile, showing a folder filled with several pages. " Time went by faster than I thought. What about you? "

" I brought back this book for that old woman, Edna. Have you seen her? "

" Mm, at this hour, she must have gone home. Only the night guard should be here. "

Levy cursed, if her client was gone, she wouldn't be paid. No way she was leaving the book here without receiving money. However, there was also no way she would stay here all night. At the thought, she looked around nervously and couldn't hold back another shudder.

" You really don't like the dark, isn't it? "

* * *

><p>The blue-haired fairy visibly flinched at his question. She, who was usually so confident and straight-forward, was acting like a frightened child. Even if he knew that it was impossible to be completely fearless, it surprised him to see her genuinely terrified of something as intangible as the darkness. It was sad, really, to see her so fragile when she was always so strong, he wished he could hold her close to him and chase her fears away.<p>

Her ego probably took over her fear, again, as she cleared her throat, stood straighter and fixed him with an arrogant face:

" Me? Like Hell I'm scared, you Idiot. "

Her denial made a smile grow on his lips, in spite of this terrible ordeal, she was still the same. He gestured toward the exit:

" Let's just leave, you could always bring the book back, tomorrow. "

He sure didn't need to tell her twice, she answered with a stern " Great. " as she was rapidly making her way to the door, forcing him to walk fast as well to keep up with her. He figured that the only reason she wasn't running was that he was the one with the lamp.

He was already behind her when her hand grabbed the font door handle and pulled. Or tried to.

" What the? "

The door didn't budge at all, she pulled again and again, with both hands and a furious string of curses at each pulls, but it was useless, the door wasn't moving at all. Gazille frowned: it wasn't supposed to be locked yet, the night guard was usually sitting at the desk near the door at this hour but, of course, there was nobody beside them. The tall man tried the handle as well but he wasn't more successful than the fairy.

" Goddammit! " Levy began pacing left and right, her hands balled into fists, growling between her teeth. " No way I'm staying in this motherfuckin' place, all night! "

" I'm sure the night guard will be here soon, " the writer said while trying to calm the young woman. " Maybe he is just late for his shift. "

He hoped that she would not consider breaking a window or something of the sort before they would be rescued. He scouted the place, as much as the light from the lamp would allow him to see, searching for a way to ease the small woman. He saw at his left the registration counter and made his way toward it.

The moment he started walking, he heard Levy's voice shouting at his retreating back:

" Oi, where are you going? "

Not that she could see him with his back facing her but he made a grimace at her call, cursing himself for his lack of sympathy. Moving with their only source of light had left her in the semi-darkness and that sure wasn't helping her with her phobia.

" My apologies, Levy. I'll be right back. " He reached the counter and started his search.

" D-Don't leave me... " she whispered, probably only to herself but the silence allowed him to hear it. Finding two little lamps, the writer turned back on his feet to face the bluenette who was standing still, her back slightly bent and hugging herself miserably. He hurried back at her side and sat down on the carpet before working at turning on the other oil lamps.

She sat down beside him, hugging her knees and hiding her head behind them. In a couple of seconds, they got enough light to see each others almost perfectly, the afro-haired man silently observing her from the corner of the eyes to make sure she was feeling better. He was glad to notice her breathing had significantly slowed down to a more normal rhythm even if she still looked pale.

After a moment of silence, she spoke in a little voice:

" You must think I'm ridiculous. "

His eyes snapped back at her face, she was watching him from behind her knees, looking defeated.

" Of course not, Levy, " he answered without hesitation. He offered her his most comforting smile. " You have nothing to be ashamed of, you're only as human as I am. "

She stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, probably judging of his sincerity, before her beautiful eyes shone with relief and happiness, the corner of her mouth lifting up. She then lowered her eyes to her lap, her cheeks reddening slightly. He sure could get used to that sight.

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure how much time passed after that but eventually, the library's door opened. Jumping on their feet, the duo met the one who was responsible for their unplanned confinement, a man of average height with dark flat bangs falling in his eyes who smelled strongly of alcohol. It took the guard a whole five seconds before he actually realized that there was people waiting for him inside the building.<p>

Gazille frowned, crossed his arms over his chest and spoke first, startling the man before he had the chance to ask about them:

" That's about time. "

His voice had been cold and severe, like a father scolding his delinquent son. The guard sweat, obviously not in shape to assimilate words and even less for making a coherent sentence, his mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish. The afro-haired man pursued his verbal attack:

" We could ask you what took you so long but judging by the smell, the answer is quite obvious. Do you know how long we have been here? What if we would have been in danger? Are you conscious that your irresponsibility could have cost us our lives? "

Levy discreetly approached her head toward the writer's, whispering through her teeth without breaking eye contact with the guard:

" Isn't that a bit too much? " In spite of her words, she was smiling.

Gazille shook his head as the guard finally formed words:

" Woah, I-I'm sorry, Mister. I-I didn't t-think-"

" No, indeed you didn't, " the bluenette growled in turn. " You know, we should totally go see Madam Edna, right now, and tell her about you drinking on the job. "

" No! " he cried, his skin turning white and his forehead sweating like a waterfall. " Not Madam Edna, she's a real witch! Please, don't tell her anything! "

The writer shared a satisfied look with the fairy, they had won.

" Alright, " the young woman said at last, " at one condition: give us six thousands Jewels and we forget about it. "

The guard didn't look enthusiast at the amount of money asked but the idea of having to face the wrath of Madam Edna was apparently worse than becoming broke. He gave the money with a grimace and was rewarded with the book previously held by the blue-haired woman.

* * *

><p>The moment they were outside, Levy twirled in joy, her head thrown back and a huge grin on her lips.<p>

" Free, at last! "

Gazille smiled at the sight. The young woman cheered and laughed at her freedom, the passers-by would think she had just won at the lottery. Her eyes fell on him and she quickly came at his side, pulling his hand playfully:

" We must celebrate this! Come on, let's go have a drink. "

The proposition was very tempting, however:

" I would love to but I'm broke. "

She rolled her eyes before waving the pile of Jewels she had in hands:

" Not anymore, Dummy. Come on, move your ass, I won't take no for an answer. "

No matter how he had insisted that the money was hers and he couldn't accept it, the bluenette had won in the end, using her classic _Obey-or-I'll-punch-you_ technique against him. She had dragged him to the Blue Pegasus where they ate and drank for the past hours. He didn't regret it one bit, it was very entertaining, even more than the previous evening at the palace. The negative point was that Hibiki and Eve, two of Bob's waitresses, were the ones behind the bar, that night, and it was certain that their boss would know every single details of what had happened between Levy and him, the day after. But the good point was that they gave them free drinks so they could play a special game of checkers using shooter glasses.

At the moment, they were pretty far into the game and almost even in loses. Levy was a surprisingly good drinker but her cheeks were becoming quite red and she had a glazed look in her eyes. The fact that she was smiling from ear to ear non-stop was also a good indicator of her state of drunkenness. Per chance, or maybe not, she was the happy-cuddly type of drunk so she just kept laughing, smiling and being all joyful over nothing.

After drinking her winner's shot, the bluenette raised her arms high over her head in victory:

" Yay, me! I'm the queen! "

Gazille congratulated her then glanced over at the clock, it was already two in the morning. The young woman yawned wide before rubbing her eyes like a toddler.

" We should call it a night, Levy. I'll take you home, " he said while chuckling at her lovable drunk pout. Hearing him laugh made her giggle in turn as he helped her out of her seat.

" Youu'r right, Gashille, you'r totally drunk, you knooow, " she slurred as they wobbled left and right out of the pub. He felt light-headed but he thought he was still in pretty good shape which wasn't her case. Every time she tried to walk by herself, she would almost end up throwing herself against people or houses. He placed his arm around her waist to keep her up on her feet.

" Are you alright? "

She looked up at his face, her eyes heavy and her smile never-ending, hanging on his jacket to not fall.

" 'm fine. Shuper shuper fiiiine. "

He looked around in the street where there was some people here and there and he realized that he had no idea where she lived. He asked her but she only made a gesture with her hand:

" Around here... "

" No, really, Levy, where do you live? "

She shrugged because she had apparently found something much more interesting to do than go back home and that was playing with his hair. She was softly massaging his scalp and petting his curls.

" Your hair are so fluffy and soft. " She giggled while laying her head against his arm lazily.

Her actions were sending shivers all over his spine, making him lose focus on his quest, but he gave himself a mental slap and decided to walk around a little, maybe they would miraculously end up at her house. They walked in a slow pace since it made it easier to prevent her from falling and honestly, he was far from complaining, it was giving him the golden opportunity to hold her close. Of course, it would be the furthest he would go, tonight: drunk or not, his gentleman's code still prevailed.

Unfortunately, the blue-haired beauty wasn't helping him at all with his vow... When he looked down at her, he had a perfect view of her pretty head, her almost bare shoulders and the shape of her bosom, thanks to the string-strapped black top she was wearing. That was seriously challenging his integrity, after all, he maybe was a gentleman but he wasn't made of stone.

" Gazille? "

The writer snapped out of his daydreaming state and looked at the young woman at his side. She stopped walking as she lifted her gaze to met his, smiling softly.

" You're really nice. "

He smiled back:

" So are you. "

She shifted on her feet until she was facing him, her body close to his and her smile growing larger if that was possible. If she hadn't been swaying slightly and looking at him with heavy eyes, he wouldn't believe she was drunk.

" Nah, I ain't nice like you, " she poked him at the word _you_, " you're really really the greatest guy there is. "

She swayed forward and bumped into his chest, he caught her at the same time. Her arms encircled his waist as she giggled, yet again. He could feel her warmth through his clothes.

" And you know what? " she added. " I really really like you. "

Levy's eyes were gazing at him so intensely, he felt he was melting. He didn't fully register how it exactly happened but somehow, her arms traveled from his waist to his shoulders and her face got closer to his. The gap between them disappeared when she hooked her hands behind his head and joined lips with him for a second time. His own hands found their way on her hips, just like the day before, but this time, he allowed them to explore as his lips danced against hers. He had thought that last night's kiss had been captivating but it was nothing compared to what they were doing right now, _this_ was literally burning him from the inside. He couldn't get enough of her tongue in his mouth, of her thighs and breasts under his hands or of her moans that were sending him over the edge of sanity. The feeling of her fingers in his hair was as dangerously appealing as the form of her body pressed against his, the most obvious proof of his attraction tightening his pants.

She whispered something against his mouth before kissing him again, honestly, he didn't have a single clue of what it was about, but it did make him notice the sweet fragrance of alcohol coming out of her mouth. That simple thing ignited a mental fight between the voice of his conscience and the one of his desires.

This must stop.

_Why?_

She's drunk.

_So what?_

It's against your code.

_She started it._

She's drunk!

_Do you know how long I've wanted this?_

SHE IS DRUNK!

_I won't hurt her._

She'll hate you forever...

True. He had to put a stop to this before it would be too late for both of them.

Against his instincts, Gazille grabbed Levy's shoulders and pushed her at arms length, breaking the kiss in the process. She groaned, displeased by his actions, as he just kept his eyes on the ground and concentrated on recovering his breath. Looking at her panting and longing for him would probably spell his doom.

" We can't do this, " he said in a shaky voice, letting go of her reluctantly.

The bluenette blinked, as if she was half-asleep, speaking in a loud voice:

" What do ya mean? "

" It's wrong. "

" You don't like me, " she accused him, which made him look at her with wide eyes.

" No, believe me, it's not- "

She stumbled drunkly backward but recovered without any grace, too busy yelling:

" IT'S 'CAUSE I'VE GOT SMALL TITS, ISN'T IT? "

The afro-haired man jumped on her, slapping both hands on her mouth, his eyes wide as saucers.

" Shut up! " he loudly whispered, his face as red as his eyes, ashamed for her sake since she wasn't. He looked around, noticing the stares of some people close by. Levy didn't see them, of course, she was trying to push his hands away from her. He decided that it would be best to bring her somewhere safe while she would sober up.

" Alright, come with me, " he told her while grabbing her hand and pulling her behind him, bringing her to his apartment. The bluenette quickly forgot that she was shouting at him mere seconds before and happily followed him while giggling.

* * *

><p>The trip to his place had been longer than usual, having to drag a blue little fairy, busy signing off-key and waving at random people or objects, complicated things. He was proud to have been able to pull it off without major incidents, tho, she didn't even trip in the stairs that brought them to the second floor where his apartment was.<p>

He stopped in front of his door and dug in his pocket to find his keys. His guest stumbled against his back and her arms sneaked around his waist, easily breaking his concentration. He groaned in frustration while she just chuckled.

Unlocking his door, at last, he tried to help her get inside but he ended up being pushed against the breakfast counter by the very energetic bluenette. Without giving him time to recover, Levy threw her arms around his neck and worked on covering his face and neck with little kisses, obviously having a lot of fun doing so. Gazille did his best to avoid them while he held her with one arm around her waist and went backward in his room, barely a few feet behind them.

When he got close to the single bed, he tried to turn around to make her sit on it however, the blue-haired woman had something else in mind. She pushed him, making him loose his balance and fall on the carpet beside the bed. She quickly straddled his hips and laid down over him, her flushed face mere inches from his as she rubbed her nose against his. It was surprising how quick she was for someone barely able to walk a straight line.

He looked up at her, stunned by the fall, his own breath caught in his throat because of the sight. Her brown eyes were looking at him with such lust, the kind of look he had been dreaming of for a few days now, that it was making him hot from head to toes. He had instinctively placed both hands on her hips, his fingers sprawled on her buttocks ( hiding under a checkered skirt ) and that single information reignited the fight between his desire and his reason. He was having a hard time listening to it because of the thundering beat of his heart in his ears.

His reason had won the second round and it wasn't too early because the young woman had tried to kiss him again. He guessed that he should be proud of his strong sense of gallantry because he was succeeding at sitting up with Levy still straddling his lap without surrendering to his urges. Carefully, he lifted her off him and made her sit on his bed, avoiding to watch her face or her chest. He knelt before her and worked at removing her boots, which wasn't an easy task when you had hands playing with your hair and a sultry voice whispering sweet nothings in your ear.

The last boot was hitting the floor when Levy placed both hands on his jaw and pulled him toward her, locking lips with his. She let herself fall slowly on her back, bringing him over her in the process. After all this fighting, the writer felt his resolve falter and in spite of all his efforts, he couldn't help but finally surrender to the one who held his heart. He kissed her back with all his might, savoring her as much as he could, shivering under her hands that were running all over his body. He well intended to keep his promise and not cross the line he had fixed earlier so he gradually slowed down his caresses until they ended up only touching lips. He lifted his head after a moment, watching her laid down with closed eyes, she smiled with a contented sigh as her breathing slowed down.

He knew she had fallen asleep when her soft snores invaded the silence of the room, he carefully moved away from her until he was safely out of the room, almost afraid that she would wake up and assault him again. He pressed his back against the closed door and dropped his head down, he was exhausted.

" You're such an idiot, " he whispered but he wasn't sure who he was saying this to.

The man let out a long sigh then he opened his eyes. He was shocked to notice that his belt and his zipper were undone, exposing his underwear. He quickly refastened his pants, feeling his cheeks burning in embarrassment:

" When did she...? "

* * *

><p><strong>End notes:<strong> hehehe am i the only one who really likes drunk levy? hope you enjoyed and thx for the reviews and faves i love them like i love dark minth chocolate... hmmm


	6. Fortress

**Author's notes:** I can't wait for january 6th ^.^ new manga chapter, new manga chapter! hehehe ok enough of that, hope you guys will like this chapter. same rating as usual i still don't own Fairy Tail and all that you know :3

enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>From the other side<strong>

**# 6 Fortress**

The blinding light was the first thing Levy noticed when she woke up. Even before she opened her eyes, she knew that it was already late, probably near noon. Then came the pounding in her head and an awful taste in her dry mouth and with those, she knew that she was hungover. It wasn't a foreign concept for her, after all, Fairy Tail was known for their grand parties, especially since the fall of Faust.

The bluenette blinked a couple of time while groaning as she adjusted her sight to the light, her head too heavy, for the moment, to move. She rubbed her hands in her face to help chase the sleep away, cursing herself for over drinking. She was usually a pretty good drinker and if she was hungover, it meant she had lost control. She could try to remember what exactly happened for her to end up like this but it was something that required caffeine and she really didn't feel like getting up yet.

Taking a huge breath made her notice that something else wasn't quite right. There was a scent in the room that she couldn't quite identify and she didn't remember her ceiling being like that. The fairy turned the head to her left and confirmed that she wasn't in her room. It was obviously a bedroom, since she was laying in a bed, but it was very small and neat with barely enough space for a single bed and a wardrobe.

Shifting her body to lay on her left side, Levy observed the bed she was in. The pillow and covers were the main source of the scent. It wasn't smelling badly, quite the contrary, it was something... masculine mixed with laundry soap. Which meant that she was most probably in a guy's room.

_Oh boy_. That wasn't a good thing, right? The blue-haired woman sat up straight as she looked around to see if anything could help her indicate where she was. She instinctively touched her chest and her thighs before lifting her skirt to check on her panties: they seemed intact and she let out a sigh of relief. Only her boots had been removed, resting beside the bed.

Levy passed both hands in her hair to try to smooth them a little, they were probably like a bird nest, before removing the covers and sitting on the edge of the bed to put her boots on. Something that was hidden under the blankets until now caught her attention, she grabbed it and held it in front of her. It was a long and red piece of cloth made of silk...

Her eyes widened when she came to the realization that it was Gazille's tie.

She was in Gazille's room.

In _his_ bed.

Holy crap!

* * *

><p>Jumping on her feet as if the bed had tried to bite her, the bluenette almost crashed into the wardrobe in her panicked state. Her heart raced against her ribs as she turned around and gave a good look at the room. <em>Gazille's room<em>, her mind corrected. Her face was on fire just thinking about that detail: it was extremely wrong to wake up in a guy's bed if that hadn't been on purpose but it was even worse if you knew the guy and had spent the last days telling yourself that you would never ever end up in his bed...

How the hell did that happen?

" Don't panic, Levy, " she closed her eyes and tried to calm down. " Maybe it isn't what it looks like. Maybe nothing happened. "

The young woman pressed her fingers on her temple, trying to concentrate on the previous night. She had to think for a moment, her memory too blurred to make out anything useful. Fortunately, when she was calm enough, the images became clearer and she started to remember.

There was the job for that old librarian that got her stuck inside that goddamn library where she swore she would never ever go again. That was were she had met Gazille and they had gone to the pub together. There was something about a drinking game, she had wiped the floor with his ass, she recalled with a smug smirk, then they had left. He had asked her where she lived... And then, what? She had said something to him, that she was sure because she remembered getting closer to him and putting her arms around his neck-

" Oh, shit! " Levy slapped both hands over her mouth, her eyes wide open. She knew what had happened after that! She had kissed Gazille! No, not kissed, _french kissed_! They had made out in the street like horny teenagers! How embarrassing! She thought she had blushed like crazy when she had known in who's bed she had slept but it was nothing compared to the raging fire in her face, right now. She was pretty sure that the color of her face could compete with fire trucks.

It took her a moment to get over the shock made by this revelation. With her hands still over her mouth and eyes wider than saucers, she just stared at the bed as if it could give her another version, as if she would suddenly discover the proof that nothing of this was true, that it had just been an hallucination made by Inner Mirajane to try to piss her off and/or make her admit that she liked Gazille.

But Levy knew that Inner Mirajane had nothing to do in this because she knew that she hadn't imagined any of the memories she had of her previous night. She had let her emotions get the better of her reason, thanks to the alcohol, and had surrendered to her desires. She really had kissed the writer, maybe even stripped him if she considered the tie she had slept with... and she had loved every seconds of it.

Which was terrible!

Levy groaned and dropped her head, pushing a long sigh. She had to accept the facts: yesterday, she had crossed the line.

* * *

><p>After recovering as much as she could, the young woman tiptoed as quietly as possible out of the room which led her in the tiny kitchen. At her left was the door to the bathroom, the front door in front of her, facing the bedroom, and at her right, a little counter top with three cabinets, one stove, one little sink and a fridge. Facing those, the breakfast bar was splitting the kitchen area from the living room, also quite small. In spite of the size of the room, most of the walls were covered with shelves full of books and musical tapes. Against the furthest wall, the writer's desk was standing with the typewriter on top of it, the rest of the space filled with papers, inks, pens and notebooks. And finally, against the wall opposite the bedroom's was a small torn and beaten up brown love seat. The afro-haired man was currently sleeping on this couch, crouched almost in a ball since it was way too small for a tall man like him.<p>

Levy stood beside the breakfast bar, observing Gazille's sleeping form, in silence. The man looked so peaceful and innocent and that thought made her snort slightly since she knew how much trouble he could be, in reality. That big mouth of his who had a way with words even when sometime, it would be best for him to keep it shut. She couldn't really hate him for that, tho, she knew that he was also generous, brave, honest, loyal and incredibly nice.

The bluenette sighed, the happy thoughts being replaced by sadness as she thought of what she had done. Gazille was cultivated, polite and gentle and it was no wonder she had been drawn to him since the beginning. His presence had turned her life upside down in a surprisingly good way and she hadn't been able to stop herself from getting addicted. She had found herself wanting to spend more and more time with him, searching for excuses to see him again, like when she had repaired his motorcycle. She had only been half surprised when she had accepted to go the the ball with him, at the time, not entirely realizing what was growing between them. However, that changed when she did her first mistake: kissing him.

If she had been smarter, she would have seen the signs of her weakness, followed her protocol and stepped back before it was too late, by cutting all bonds with the writer while she still could. But she had been already attracted to him and like an idiot, she had thought that she could compromise by being his friend. That way, she would still have him close without getting herself too involved.

How stupid.

Both Mirajane and the mini version living in her head had been right since the beginning, they had seen what she had pretended to not see, stated the facts she had denied with conviction and in spite of all her efforts, she hadn't been able to prevent herself from falling for him. Last night, she had done the mistake to get herself drunk, lowering her defenses in the process, and ended up admitting her feelings to herself and to the man she wanted.

How foolish.

Mirajane would probably tell her that it was okay, this time. That Gazille was a good man and he would never betray or abandon her. However, it would be useless to try to convince her: Levy could stand having her bones broken a thousand times and being insulted by others on a daily basis but _that_ kind of pain, she never wanted to experience it ever again. At whatever the cost.

With sorrow in her heart, the blue-haired fairy turned on her heels and left the apartment, vowing to cut all ties with the afro-haired man who had pierced the fortress around her heart.

* * *

><p>When he woke up, it was already late, the sunlight invaded his living room by the small window over his desk. He wasn't sure what exactly woke him up first, the light or the stiff pain in his neck, back and legs. Or maybe it had something to do with the faint sound of a closing door he might have heard.<p>

With difficulties, Gazille raised himself into a sitting position, wincing and groaning at the various cracking sounds he heard with every movements. He stretched to complete the joints-cracking concerto before looking around. It took him a few seconds to remember why he had slept on his couch.

Oh, right, it had something to do with a drunk Levy. His lips formed a smile at the memory, no wonder he slept so well.

He approached the bedroom quietly, to not wake her if she was still sleeping. He sneaked a look by the open door but was dissapointed to see that she wasn't there. With the size of his apartment, it was easy to conclude that she had left. He sighed, he would have loved to see her off, at least, just to be sure that she was alright.

Meh, who was he kidding? He couldn't help but think about what had happened, the night before, and he wanted to know if she did remember anything of it. If she had meant the words and the kisses or if it had been the alcohol's work.

He wasn't an idiot. It was obviously silly to take seriously the words of someone drunk but maybe it had been more than just that. Maybe, as he's been wishing for the past days, she had feelings for him, too. He was glad to be alone, right now, because he would be embarrassed to explain his burning cheeks. Grown men shouldn't blush like schoolgirls, really. He still had some kind of pride.

He would go see her, he decided as he entered the bathroom to take a shower. If she didn't remember anything, he wouldn't push it but if she did, well... He hoped that he wouldn't come back home alone.

* * *

><p>Levy had made her way back home without realizing it, feeling tired in spite of having slept until noon. Her throat was thigh, her eyes weren't focused and there was pressure on her chest that made her feel nauseous, which she knew wasn't only thanks to being hungover. She was kinda hungry but the idea of putting something in her stomach made her wince. She had too much on her mind, anyway.<p>

She passed in front of Juvia who was packing for a job, the taller woman greeted her in her cool voice before frowning:

" What's wrong with you? You look like crap. "

" Nothing, " answered the small fairy, her tone making it clear that she didn't want to talk about it. She grabbed a box of crackers before crashing on the couch, intending on spending the rest of the day and night right here. Her roommate, used to her friend's cranky behavior, shrugged before putting her bag on her shoulder:

" Well, Juvia is off to work. See you in two days. "

Levy barely lifted two fingers to wave her off, too busy fixing the wall in front of her. It was a good thing that her friend was leaving the house, right now, she wished nothing more than to be alone. She didn't like having people around when she felt like utter shit, their pitying looks and words of sympathy would piss her off in no time. She didn't need anyone to hold her hand neither, she was strong enough to deal with her problems herself.

She could easily predict that getting over that _event_ would be hard. Maybe she should get some booze to help.

* * *

><p>Gazille didn't even stop for his morning coffee before he decided to search for Levy. He was much more interested to know how she was doing. Beside, he really didn't feel like being subjected to Bob's questioning so soon. He knew he wouldn't be able to escape it but at least, he would try to get some answers about the situation beforehand.<p>

Since he had no idea where she lived, the writer made his way to the guild, figuring that she would probably be there or, if not, someone would help him locate her. In spite of having slept on the worst piece of furniture he owned, he felt like a new man and he was pretty sure that nothing could ruin his day, even in the case that his relationship with the bluenette stayed on friendly terms. Simply seeing her was enough to make his day.

Heavens heard him, five minutes later, when he approached the park where his beloved motorcycle had made a dent in the fountain. Not too far from him, the silhouette of a small blue-haired fairy was walking toward him, her hands stuffed in the pockets of her jacket and her eyes stuck on the ground. He could barely hold himself from running to meet her, settling for calling her name instead when she got close enough. She stopped suddenly at his call, apparently she hadn't seen him coming.

He smiled warmly as he greeted her, not noticing the dark aura around her at first.

" Hi, Levy. How are you doing? "

She didn't raise her head much but her eyes found his through her bangs, her mouth into a thin line. If he had to use a word to describe her expression, _annoyed_ would probably be the best one. Or, as she would say: pissed off.

" Whatcha doin' here? "

Gazille was slightly surprised by her cold tone but he supposed that she might still be a little bit drunk. She had had a lot, after all.

" Well, I wanted to see you- "

" What for? " She cut him short, frowning and giving him a mean look.

" To see how you were doing, " he slowly said while raising an eyebrow at her harsh behavior. " After what happened, yesterday... "

That hadn't been the right thing to say, apparently, because the moment she had heard the word _yesterday_, she stiffened like a statue, her head shot up and she fixed him with a murderous glare, as if he had killed her whole family or something.

" YOU wanna know how I'm doin'? Well, it's none of your fucking business, Four Eyes! And about yesterday, you know what happened? Huh? I'll tell you: I had the shittiest night OF MY LIFE! I WISH IT NEVER HAPPENED AT ALL! "

He was stunned by the venom of her words, his mouth dry and his mind blank. He could only speak in a astonished voice:

" W-What's wrong? "

She snorted in disbelief before speaking with disgust in her voice:

" What's wrong? Everything about _you_ is wrong. You're a loser who's only good at getting himself in shit, acting all high and mighty and proper and all that crap! You're so annoying with your fancy speech and your know-it-all attitude, as if you could really know anything about me! Well, you don't know shit about me, got it? And starting now, all I want from you is that you leave me the fuck alone! "

He simply watched her turn the head to the side aggressively, her hands balled into fists and her eyes throwing daggers. There was probably not much time that passed before he spoke but it seemed like an eternity to him. When he answered her, he was surprised to hear his voice so neutral:

" Is that so? "

She kept glaring at a random flower in silence. He nodded before turning around:

" As you wish. I won't bother you ever again, Miss Levy. "

It wasn't until he was safely back home that the blow struck him hard in the guts. How ironic that it was when she didn't use her fists against him that she ended up hurting him the most.


	7. What happened?

**Author's notes:** not very big chapter but i felt too bad about what happened in the previous one-.-;

as usual, i do not own Fairy Tail or the characters because hey, i'm not that cool. :3

( someone made me notice that in chapter 6 i use the word deceived when it should be dissapointed, thx mr/miss for pointing it out since you're anonymus and sorry for this mistakes.)

* * *

><p><strong>From the other side<strong>

**# 7 What Happened?**

_Why does it hurt so much? I can't feel my toes, I'm cold, my head hurts a lot. It hurts to breathe, it hurts to move... My throat is thigh, I can't speak neither._

_Everything is dark, is it because my eyes are closed? No, I'm blinking and it's still dark. Where am I?_

_Where's Mommy? Where's daddy?_

_Steps. Someone is walking. Someone is walking above my head, someone is talking but it's muffled, I can't hear them well._

_There is light above me, tiny lines in the ceiling. A shadow passes over the lines, the steps are loud and heavy. I'm scared. Where are you, Mommy?_

_The floor under me is hard and cold, it's made of cement and it's dusty. Just like the basement in our house. I hate it there, it's scary! I want to come out!_

_I remember. Mommy and Daddy brought me here. They promised that they would come back for me. Where are they?_

_A loud noise startles me. Something heavy fell on the floor, above me, I can see its shadow over the lines. Someone's yelling, there's another big noise. Something else falls hard. I really don't like it. There's tears coming out of my eyes._

_There's no more noise, now. The steps are leaving. Wait! Mommy! Daddy! _

_Don't forget me here! Don't leave without me!_

* * *

><p>Levy's spine was run by a shiver when she snapped her eyes open, the loud ringing in her head making her wince in pain. Her right cheek was stuck to the floor and when she lifted her head, it reminded her of a sticker being removed. Raising her head hadn't been a very good idea, even if she wasn't far off the ground and still sprawled on her belly, that simple movement gave her vertigo and her head dropped on the floor again, adding to her pain. On top of that, there was a nauseous feeling in her stomach and it seemed like something had died in her mouth.<p>

Why was all this giving her a feeling of _Déjà vu_?

She had to try a couple of times but, eventually, the bluenette raised her head to get a good look around the room. From her point of view, she could see several cans of beer laying on the floor, the strong scent of alcohol invading her nostrils, that and another scent that made her gag. She didn't need to have it spelled out for her: adding this mess to her symptoms, it was obvious that she had had way too much to drink.

Again.

A long sigh escaped her dry lips. How many days has it been? She didn't remember exactly and it was precisely the main point of doing all this, she didn't want to remember. She wanted to forget everything, to erase any traces of his existence in her memory so she could pretend that _it_ never happened in the first place.

Raising herself to a sitting position, Levy groaned as she felt her stomach flip in an unpleasant manner, making her curse, yet again, at how shitty it was to deal with a break up. Which wasn't really a break up since they had never been together to begin with. But she guessed that it was as worse as a real one, she couldn't really imagine herself feeling even more miserable than this.

She barely registered the sound of the front door opening as she dropped her head on the couch behind her, closing her eyes to soothe the pain she felt from everywhere. She heard the footsteps of someone coming closer and letting out a long exasperate sigh:

" Oh my, Levy, what happened? "

Opening one heavy eyelid, the short woman saw the disapproving face of her roommate hovering over her.

" You look even worse than when Juvia left. "

Juvia had spoken in a quiet voice but for Levy, it had sounded like screaming, the little fairy winced before mumbling an answer:

" It's nothin'... Just had a little drink... "

The curly-haired woman snorted:

" Just a little drink? Yeah, right, you had at least a dozen. Come on, let's get you to bed. "

The bluenette groaned when she was picked up by her friend, too weak to resist the strong grip. She hadn't had anything to eat beside crackers for the past days and hadn't been able to sleep well, neither. Juvia stopped in front of the bathroom door, wrinkling her nose at the small fairy:

" You reek, girl. You need a bath, first. "

Levy remembered scowling and saying something against it, but it all became a blur, after that. She didn't recall having been stripped and washed but the warm water woke her up long enough for her to accept to put a t-shirt and some clean panties. Then, the next thing she knew, she was being placed in her bed, forced to take medicine with water before being laid down and tucked under the covers.

" You can thank me later for cleaning up your mess, " said Juvia while shaking her head. " Sleep now 'cause you'll have to explain everything when you'll wake up. "

Levy wanted to say that she had nothing to explain but the softness of her bed made her fall unconscious in mere seconds. Exhaustion and abuses from the previous days drove her into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Gazille thought he hated nothing more than having writer block but when he woke up, that day, he wasn't so sure about that, anymore. Being hungover was now getting pretty close to first place, his splitting head and queasy feeling reminding him why he usually never drank strong liquor. Normally, he wouldn't have resorted to drinking to forget about a break up, he would have just kept himself busy with something else until he got over it, but this time, no matter how much he had tried, he couldn't concentrate on anything else than her. Her face, her eyes, her body, her voice... and the last words he had heard from her.<p>

That was the main reason he hadn't been able to deal with it, for once, in his life, he had wanted, no, _needed_ immediate relief. Never he had felt so miserable after being rejected, and that had happened more than once, in the past, but this time, he hadn't just been attracted to the woman, he had been, and still was, _addicted_ to her. Alcohol had seemed like the only solution for his broken heart and now, he was paying the price.

Groaning in pain and cursing the sunlight, the afro-haired man buried his head in his pillow, promising himself that never he would do something like that, ever again. Since he almost never got himself into such a state, he had absolutely no idea what to do to feel better. He supposed that Bob would be able to help him even if the idea of facing him was far from being appealing, he would have to answer his questions, both about Miss Levy and about why he hadn't given any signs of life for the past three days. It was something highly unusual for the writer to do, ever since he had known the ex master, there hadn't been one day he had not come drink a coffee at his pub. Until now.

Pratically crawling to the Blue Pegasus, the writer snuck inside like a thief and sat at his usual place. The trip, no matter how short, had tired him out so much he couldn't keep his head up at all. He managed to prop it on his hand and closed his eyes to shut off the offensive light around him. The chatting customers made him frown, they weren't even talking loudly but to him, it sounded like screaming.

He didn't hear the heavy footsteps that rushed behind the bar to meet him, barely three seconds after he sat, but a loud clanking noise on the bar startled him awake. The afro-haired man saw the fat owner standing in front of him, eyes glaring daggers, then he looked down at the bar to see what had made the noise. It was a coffee cup which content had sloshed all over the wooden surface. He touched the cup:

" It's cold. "

Bob slapped both hands on the bar in fury:

" COLD? YOU BET IT'S COLD, AND YOU KNOW WHY? IT'S BEEN WAITING FOR YOUR SORRY ASS FOR THREE DAYS, YOU DUMB ASSHOLE! THREE DAYS I'VE GOT NO NEWS ABOUT YOU, I WAS ABOUT TO SEND THE WHOLE FUCKING ARMY AT YOUR DOOR TO BE SURE YOU HADN'T DONE ANYTHING STUPID! YOU FUCKING DUMBASS, MAKING ME WORRY LIKE A FUCKING HOUSEWIFE-"

" Please, stop screaming, my head hurts-"

"-GOOD THINK IF IT HURTS, IDIOT, YOU TOTALLY DESERVE IT! THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO PLAY DEAD, YOU FUCKER! "

Gazille had cringed at the loud voice that left his inner ears ringing and probably bleeding as well. Hibiki, Ren and their customers had all stopped talking to stare at the owner and the poor man who had just been scolded like a delinquent son, the two waitresses grimacing compassionately for the writer, knowing full well how unpleasant it was to be scolded by the man.

The young man felt like crying now, he was sure that he wouldn't be able to stand his own brain for much longer and judging by how mad Bob was at him, he wouldn't be surprised if the fat man refused to help him.

Perhaps he did look too pitiful because the barman simply sighed and offered him his morning coffee, as if he hadn't just chewed him out mere seconds before. He also gave him a glass full of a suspicious green liquid and a pill he recognized as aspirin.

" It's my miracle juice for hangovers. Don't ask what's in it. "

Gazille was slightly afraid that it might be poison but only one glance at Bob's daring stare and he quickly took it. The taste was more weird than disgusting but he was glad he only had one of those to take. He didn't feel immediate improvement but the delicious taste of his coffee helped him slightly forget about his torture.

" And I suppose you didn't eat neither, eh? "

The writer dropped his head in guilt. He hadn't been able to eat anything more than a toast, the day before. He wasn't even hungry, at the moment, he who usually ate almost four times a day.

Ren brought pancakes that were eaten without a word. The young man wasn't sure if he was glad or not about Bob's silence, he wasn't naive enough to believe the man would let him off the hook like that.

" How about you tell me what happened? "

The writer couldn't help giving the barman a _Are you kidding me_ stare, wasn't it obvious what had happened? He surely wouldn't have gotten himself drunk like that if everything was fine between Miss Levy and him.

" Nah, I don't mean about that, " said the fat man, " I ain't stupid. I mean: what did you say or do to make her hates you? "

Gazille sighed while watching the bottom of his cup:

" If only I knew... She said she had the worst night of her life and that she never wanted to see me again. " He didn't feel like repeating the insults she had yelled at him, just thinking about them depressed him. He had been insulted often in his life but it was the first time that it hurt him that much.

" Really? That's not what the girls told me. Apparently, the two of you were being all lovey-dovey the whole time. You sure _nothing_ happened? "

The young man quickly understood what the man was referring to.

" No! No, believe me, nothing like that happened. I just... kissed her. Well, actually, it was more her kissing me, I only responded once. "

Bob raised an eyebrow:

" You just kissed her? "

" Yes. "

" And your pants never came off? "

" No, they did not. " Gazille frowned at the barman's doubts. He wasn't going to tell him that she had tried to take them off, the main point was that he had not abused her in any way. He had held back from going too far to make sure she wouldn't hate him but that hadn't exactly went as planned.

Bob blinked at his customer:

" I dunno if I should congratulate you for your strong resolve or call you an idiot. "

" Well, excuse me for not being as perverted as you. "

The barman was far from being fazed by the writer's scowl, he simply waved a hand before scratching his chin:

" Anyway, that's not the main problem here. You did nothing wrong but she still hates you, there's gotta be a reason, right? "

Gazille shrugged since he had absolutely no idea why Miss Levy would hate him if it wasn't because of something he had done, like kissing her. It couldn't have been something he had said since he hadn't spoken to her after putting her to bed, so why? Why did she hate him?

_You did nothing wrong..._

Wait a minute. Bob was right, he had done nothing wrong. If he had, she would have said so when she had yelled at him, right? She had only spoken of him in general, as if she had never considered him a friend.

But maybe that was the case, maybe she had never seen him even as a friend?

No. Miss Levy wouldn't bother repairing the motorcycle of a man she couldn't stand the sight of, nor would she accept his invitation to a ball or invite him for a drink. She was a straight-to-the-point woman who would never do things she didn't feel like doing, especially not for people she disliked . Yes, she had called him troublesome, from time to time, but it had never been mean and it had never prevented her from meeting him again. Which meant that she didn't hate him.

_She didn't hate him._

A smile grew on the writer's face, something he hadn't done in such a long time. _It wasn't him._ He was not the problem. There was obviously something that made her push him away but it had nothing to do with who he was or what he had done.

He needed to find out the truth about this. If there was a chance, even just a slim chance, that she liked him more than she had pretended to, he had to do everything possible to take it.

The afro-haired man jumped on his feet and made his way to the door in a rush. The barman shouted in surprise:

" Where are you going? "

" There's something I need to check! " answered the young man before exiting the pub.

Bob didn't have time to ask him what it was all about, but he still rushed to the door to yell at his disappearing form:

" Go take a shower first! "

* * *

><p><strong>End notes:<strong> Is that a tiny light of hope we see there? hope you liked it thx for all the faves and reviews it's awesome :3


	8. Revelations and Complications

**Author's notes:** you know, when I started this fic, I was like: okay it's gonna be 4-5 chapters, fluffy and funny, with a little drama to spice things up. Nothing big. But now, this, THIS, is getting all serious deep psychological character development-ish! It's alive! How did this happen? The reason is because I fell in love with this virtual couple as much as their original counterpart. I can't help it :3

Anyway, the end of this Arc is near, I'll probably write a couple of related one-shots eventually.

By the way, owning Fairy Tail, I do not. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>From the other side<strong>

**# 8 Revelations and Complications**

Barely an hour later, the writer was sitting at the almost deserted park. He was staring at the soft grass near his feet but his mind was too preoccupied to care about nature. He had been quite excited when he had left the Blue Pegasus earlier but now that he was here, waiting for that person that could give him what he was looking for, he was starting to feel anxious. He had honestly no idea what he would find or if it would be of any help.

" Sorry to have kept you waiting, " said a voice that brought him back to reality. The afro-haired man stood to greet a woman who was smiling sadly.

" Thank you for coming, Miss Mirajane, " he smiled warmly before taking a more professional attitude. " I apologize for calling you out here but I believe that this conversation should be kept between us. "

" It is about Levy, right? "

" Yes. "

The woman nodded to herself:

" Just as I suspected. I figured that something might have happened between you two, since we haven't seen her for three days. " She noticed his eyes widening. " No, don't worry, she's fine. She was at home, the whole time. Her roommate took care of her. "

Gazille sighed in relief. Mirajane smiled:

" May I ask _what_ exactly happened between you two? "

The writer recalled Levy's words concerning the Fairy Tail barmaid who's smile reminded him of a certain other bartender. Maybe it wasn't very smart of him to talk about his love dilemma to this particular woman but she was the only person who could help him get back the one he loved. So, he decided to be honest:

" Miss Levy decided to cut all ties with me and I've spent the last days wondering what could have made her do such a thing. I do not believe it was something I've said or done therefore, I was hoping you could help me figuring this out. "

The white-haired woman placed her chin in her hand in a pensive manner:

" Knowing Levy, it would need to be pretty big to make her react so strongly... Did you tell her your feelings? "

The question had been asked in such an innocent manner, as if talking about the weather, that the writer almost answered without thinking. He raised an eyebrow suspiciously:

" I don't recall saying anything about feelings. "

Mirajane's smile grew.

" Let's just say I'm _gifted_ for these kind of things. "

Gazille was starting to understand why Levy would call her a tricky woman, she had an obvious talent to make people confess. He had a mental smile at that, it meant she was a good observer, just like him.

" To answer your question: it is true that I have feelings for her. However, I haven't said anything about them nor did I do something that could have gave me away. At least, I doubt I did. "

He wouldn't talk about the kisses. They didn't count as much as he wished, anyway.

The barmaid thought about it for a moment:

" If that's the case, then I can only see one thing... "

He prompted her to continue, noticing that she was losing her smile:

" I believe that she has feelings for you too. "

The man blinked. _Really? Oh yeah!_ His heart skipped in joy and he made a mental victory dance. That was great news!

Wait a minute. Was that the reason she left? Because she loved him? He would understand if it was the contrary, ditching him because she didn't like him back, but since it was apparently not the case, why would she distance herself from him?

After a while, he could only come up with one possible explanation:

" Could she be _afraid_ of love? "

Mirajane nodded, her eyes showing a mix of sadness and pity.

" Levy always had serious trust issues. Making friends is something relatively new to her and the very few she has aren't even allowed to get too close to her. She hides her emotions behind a solid wall made of harsh words and aggressiveness to keep people away. It is why: if she were to be in a relationship, it would be impossible for her to keep the other from trying to cross that wall and, as a result, she would run away. "

Gazille allowed the information to sink in. It was all making sense. The violent behavior, the nicknames, the independent attitude: all those were displaying the little fairy's fears of others, her fear of commitment. He admitted that he hadn't seen it coming: since they had been pretty close friends, he had thought that it would be okay if more serious feelings were to spark between them.

Apparently not.

" What happened? " he whispered sadly. " What made her like this? "

The woman sighed as she sat on the bench:

" Various events from her past shaped her as who she is now. I don't know much about it, only what I've been told by our previous master and the rumors from the streets. I am probably not even aware of a fraction of the real story. "

" Can you tell me about it? "

The writer sat beside the barmaid, his red eyes meeting her blue ones with determination. He wouldn't turn back, now. Not before he heard it. He wouldn't forgive himself for giving up before trying.

" I can tell you what I know, " she shook her head, " but I must warn you: you probably won't like what you'll hear. It is possible that you won't ever be able to see her the same way. "

He nodded:

" It's alright. I'm ready for anything. "

* * *

><p>Fingers tapped against the wooden kitchen table in a rhythmic pattern, making a clear clicking sound each time, thanks to perfectly manicured fingernails. Dark blue eyes stared straight ahead, drilling holes in the brown irises of the person sitting in front of them. The owner of those eyes was staring back without blinking, an eyebrow lifted in defiance. Not a word had been exchanged for the past fifteen minutes.<p>

It was a fight of will and neither of the two females was ready to accept defeat.

" You know, Levy, Juvia has all day. Juvia won't leave before hearing your explanations. "

The short bluenette mentally rolled her eyes, her roommate sounded like a pissed off mother scolding her teen girl. Without lowering her gaze, she answered in a bored tone:

" And I already told _Juvia_ that there was nothing to say about it. Ain't the first time I get hungover, you know. "

" You usually handle your alcohol better than that. "

" Oh yeah? Well, this time, I didn't. So what? "

" What happened for you to end up like this? "

" Duh! I drank, maybe? "

" Levy, you drink at the guild with your friends, not with the couch, and especially not to the point where you end up swimming in your vomit. Vomit that Juvia cleaned up for _you_, by the way, so you owe Juvia this explanation. "

The little fairy sighed loudly, unable to retort to that. It was true that drinking by herself really wasn't one of her habits and on top of that, Juvia had been really nice to clean up her mess, she sure wouldn't have done the same without being generously paid.

She couldn't escape it: she was kinda indebted to her roommate and she always paid back her debts. Beside, it wasn't like she had to tell her every single details, right?

Propping her head in her hand and looking away, she scowled as she said in a low voice:

" Shit happened and I wanted to forget about it. Happy? "

The curly-haired woman raised an eyebrow, mildly surprised by the answer. When Levy was angry or upset about something, she would usually beat up someone and/or something until she felt better. That also usually included yelling a lot and cursing like a sailor. For her to use alcohol instead of her fists, it would have to be quite serious.

" Does it have something to do with the Informant? "

Juvia was a very cool and tempered woman, there wasn't a lot that could make her loose her composure. However, even she couldn't help but flinch slightly at the death glare that landed on her. Her roommate was like a statue with burning eyes.

" No. " Levy said without hesitation. " It has_ nothing_ to do with him. "

The taller woman didn't retort but the little fairy saw doubt in her eyes. Was it just an impression or did her glares lose their effects, lately? There was a time when nobody would have dared argue with her. Did she grew soft or what?

Maybe no one took her seriously anymore. That thought was infuriating.

Lost in thoughts, Levy had been scowling at the table for a moment when her friend's voice got her attention:

" Talking about that... Are you guys still dating? "

The small fairy looked at her roommate with wide eyes.

" We never dated! " she said in a outraged voice.

" Really? That's not what Mirajane told us. "

" Mirajane is a dumb bitch! " Levy's voice rose without warning. " She sees love crap everywhere! She's been trying to match me with that guy ever since the beginning but there was no way it was gonna work with me because I ain't stupid enough to fall in love. I know better than to want any of that fake shit! "

Juvia was surprised by the outburst, it was seemingly a sore subject for Levy. It was true that she had never seen her roommate date anyone before the Informant, and that was apparently not the case, but she would have never expected her to say that love was stupid or fake. That was enough to trigger her next questions:

" What do you mean, Levy? Why do you say you don't want to fall in love? "

At this point, the small fairy had stood on her feet and started pacing left and right, her face torn between frustration and sarcastic sympathy:

" You... " She shook her head at Juvia. " You really have no idea, don't you? You think that love is a beautiful and wonderful thing? That it's gonna fill you with happiness forever? Well, let me tell you the truth, right here: the only thing love will ever give you is pain. The moment you surrender to that fake feeling, it tears your heart open, fucks you in the ass and leaves you for dead without looking back. The moment you trust someone, you become weak and stupid, believing in the fake promises told by those you love and before you know it, BANG, they betray you and leave you to fend for yourself. That what _love_ is all about: deception and pain, and in the end, you realize that you're always better off on your own. Caring only about yourself is the only true way to survive, in this world, and you can be sure I won't make the stupid mistake of _falling in love_, anytime soon. "

Juvia's eyes were glued to Levy's as if she was seeing her for the first time. Her mouth was stuck in a frozen _O_ and her breathing had become heavy without her noticing. The words were still echoing in her head while the one who had said them was fuming in silence, with closed eyes and one hand fisted in her hair, probably attempting to calm down.

The curly bluenette couldn't believe what she had heard. Never had she seen her friend in such a state, before. She tried many times to move her lips and say something, _anything_, but her mind was blank and her mouth refused to move.

What was she supposed to answer to that? Right there, Levy had just poured her heart out on probably the most sensitive subject there was for her, the fierceness of her words testifying of a tragic past experience that had left her wounded for life. The fairy couldn't help but feel sadness and pity for the small woman's broken heart.

" Levy... "

_You can't honestly believe that, can you?_

But the words were stuck in her throat and they would never be said.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the afternoon, the Blue Pegasus was only filled with a group of elderly men who were enjoying themselves and gossiping together about this and that. The dinner rush would start in about an hour, leaving some time for the girls to take a break. Break wasn't exactly an accurate word since they weren't allowed to sit on their butts, there was tables to clean, dishes to sort and various stuff to do.<p>

Even the owner was still behind the bar in spite of the hour: sitting in his usual corner, he was putting some order in his financial notebook and planning for the next week's expenses. The waitresses were taking care of the customers as everyone knew that when he was working with numbers, the man was to be left alone.

It was around that time that the doors opened to let a group of middle-aged men in. The one at their lead looked clean and well-off. With a confident stride, he made his way to the nearest waitress, which was Hibiki, and greeted her warmly:

" Hello, Miss, may I ask for your help, please? "

The brunette, who had been wiping a nearby table, stood straighter and offered her best smile:

" Of course, Sir, would you and your friends like our best table? "

" No, unfortunately, we have no time for a drink. " the man said while waving his hands. " I'm actually looking for someone: tall man with an afro, in his twenties, wears a business suit, glasses and a hat. I heard he was a regular, here. "

Hibiki didn't need to think about it:

" Sure, there's a man that comes here often, he fits that description. In fact, he was here, this morning. "

The man's smile grew until it joined his ears, pearly-white teeth sparkling:

" Wonderful, would you know where I could find him, by any chances? "

" Hmm, I'm afraid I can't help you. He's the type to disappear for days. Would you like me to give him a message, next time I see him? "

" Oh, no, no need, " the man waved a hand, " I'm simply one of his fans. I would have loved to shake his hand, that's all. "

The woman smiled as the group of men started walking out. The man with the sparkly smile smiled politely before leaving:

" Thank you again, Miss. Have a nice day. "

" A nice day to you too, Sir. " She bowed to the closing door, only rising her body when she heard it close. Her eyes quickly went to the corner of the bar where Bob was sitting, the man was staring at the door with a frown.

" They didn't look like fans, ain't it, Boss? "

The fat man made a _Hmph_ that meant he didn't like what he saw. Since Gazille had quite a reputation and a bunch of enemies, the staff of the pub knew what to do and say if someone came and asked to see the writer: no mention of his name and no mention of where he lived. And, of course, they couldn't go out to see him at home after being asked where he lived, they could be followed.

" I dunno where, but I got the feeling that I saw that guy, before, " the barman said warily. He frowned but there wasn't much he could do, at the moment. He hoped that the boy would be alright.

* * *

><p>The writer was listening with rapt attention at the Fairy Tail barmaid's story. Her voice was only loud enough for the two of them.<p>

" Levy was quite young when she lost her parents. Rumors say that they were mixed up in smuggling business with a local gang and that they owed them a lot of money. Some say that they didn't pay them back fast enough, others say that they tried to double-cross them. Whatever it was, one day, they disappeared without a trace and everyone knew that it was the gang's work. No one knows if Levy escaped or if she was sparred but she was sent to an orphanage. As the years passed, she became violent with the other kids. She would pick fights with everyone, even the guardians, and one day, they didn't take it anymore and they expelled her.

We aren't sure how many years she spent by herself before we met her but she already had gotten herself a pretty wild reputation, by then. She was living in the streets and attacking people, at night, for their money or just for the fun of it. She would attack anybody who passed near her, young or old, man or woman, weak or strong. That's where she met Jet and Droy and together, they spread terror everywhere, for a while, targeting mages from famous guilds to prove themselves. They even beat up some Fairy Tail members, back then, until they met Lucy Ashley. Levy challenged Lucy and they got into a pretty big fight. "

Mirajane had a little smile at the memory, Gazille could easily guess what happened but he asked anyway:

" Who won? "

" Lucy did. Both of them were beaten up pretty badly but Levy was in a terrible shape. She asked Lucy to finish her off but she refused. It is against our law to take the lives of others if not to save ourselves or someone else's life and Lucy just left her there. She only told her that if she kept attacking people, she would come back and beat her up again.

Then, Lucy came back at the guild and that's when we first heard of Levy. Our master left after hearing her story and when he came back, a few hours later, he had brought Levy with him. Of course, most of us didn't want her to become a Fairy Tail member, me the first, but Master explained to me everything I've just told you. He said that she wasn't a bad person, that she just needed a family. And he was right: ever since she became one of us, she did change for the better. "

The white-haired woman sighed after her long speech, dealing with the rush of emotions she was experiencing all over again. Gazille was staring ahead with his mouth hidden behind his hands in a pensive manner, his mind buzzing with all the information he just received. It explained a lot about the little fairy's personality but that didn't make those horrible events any less disturbing. He could still feel goosebumps on his skin and unpleasant shivers running on his spine.

He was also experiencing a whole range of emotions and he wasn't sure which one was the strongest. His heart was aching at the familiar pain of losing your parents but he could also feel his blood boiling at the idea that someone could have left Levy to fend for herself at such a young age. It was at that time that she had needed support the most and no one had been here for her.

However, the writer was also grateful because thanks to her new family, Levy had started a new life that allowed her a brighter future. If things would have been different, he probably would never have met her and that was something he refused to conceive. It was impossible for him to be part of her past but there was still the Present and the Future ahead and he would do everything in his power to give her the happiness she deserved.

Mirajane looked at the writer at her side who's eyes were burning with the same resolve he had before she started her story. She had been afraid that Levy's dark side would disgust him and make him flee but the man was far from looking repulsed. He was looking more determined than ever and seeing that eased her heart and brought a smile on her face.

" In all the years I've known Levy, you, Gazille, are the very first man I ever saw being allowed to get close to her, in such a short time. Even her two teammates couldn't accomplish such a feat. I have no idea what you did but you must have greatly impressed her. "

The afro-haired man couldn't hold the huge grin that bloomed on his face. He had no more doubts now: he would win Levy back for sure even if he had to camp in front of her house until he succeeded.

In one gracious movement, the man stood on his feet:

" Thank you very much, Miss Mirajane, " he tipped his hat at her. " I am indebted to you. "

She stood as well before giving him a piece of paper with Levy's address on it:

" Just get her back. "

He was gone in a heartbeat, leaving an amused and relieved woman behind. She thought that he really was the very best thing that ever happened to Levy. He would be the one to pierce the fortress around her heart, without a doubt.

* * *

><p>" Are you sure you don't want to come to the guild with Juvia? "<p>

Levy's eyes raised themselves from the homemade can opener she was working on to land on her roommate who was standing near the door. The taller woman was giving her a concerned look. It wasn't surprising considering the discussion they had, two hours ago.

" Nah. " The short bluenette brought her attention back on her tools. " I'm not in the mood to face everyone else, not with all the shit Mirajane told them. I'll stay here and work on a couple of things. "

The curly-haired woman gave her a look and Levy answered with a little smile:

" Relax, I promise that I won't drink. I don't think I'll be able to touch another beer for a while, anyway, " she added with a grimace. The memory had been enough to bring back the disgusting taste in her mouth.

" Alright. Juvia will be back later, then. "

Levy waved her goodbye and she let out a sigh when the door closed. She hadn't lied: the idea of getting drunk again made her shudder but now that Juvia had left, she only had a sober mind and a guilty conscience to keep her company.

She tried to focus her attention on her work, which in normal circumstances would have worked like a charm since she loved tinkering, but she quickly realized that she couldn't concentrate at all. Her mind was restless and without alcohol to keep her numb, she was fighting to keep the memories away.

When she couldn't stand it anymore, she made her way to the kitchen cabinets and fished for coffee, hoping that it would help change her mind. However, she mentally slapped her forehead when she opened the pot and the scent drifted to her nose. She had instinctively closed her eyes and she was now facing the mental image of Gazille as she had seen him for the last time. His body rigid, slightly cringing under her verbal attack and his face devoid of expression when he had spoken his last words to her.

But the worst was his eyes: those exotic red eyes that bore into her like arrows, filled with hurt, silently searching hers, begging for an explanation, a reason, a meaning to the rejection. She had previously wondered about his feelings for her and no matter how much she had denied it, she had been fantasizing about him liking her too, in spite of the huge difference of personality between them. And when he had looked at her, that day, she had seen it.

He had feelings for her.

That single detail had made the whole break-up ten time harder for her than it should have been because she knew that she had crushed him in her attempt to escape. It was one thing to refuse to get involved with anyone but it was another to hurt someone else in the process, especially someone she cared deeply about.

The woman sighed as she leaned on the kitchen table. There was nothing that could be done about it, anyway. What they had had been broken in million of pieces that could never be glued back together and even if she was to change her mind now, it was already too late. She had been awful to him and the words she had screamed at him were unforgivable.

_I've never deserved him in the first place._

Levy cursed herself when she felt the corner of her eyes getting wet, she furiously wiped them as she went back to sit in the living room where her various metal parts and tools were laying on the coffee table. She had barely sat in front of them when there was a knock at the door. The small woman stood again and grumbled at whoever was on the other side of the door that they could have knocked _before_ she sat but those reproaches died in her throat when she opened the door and saw who was standing there. She didn't fully recognize him until he opened his mouth:

" What's up, Peggy? "

* * *

><p><strong>End notes:<strong> Zomg! I can't leave it like this? Unfortunately, yes. Thx again and again for all the faves and reviews they are great for inspiration :3

now if you'll excuse me, I'll go write the next chapter with the mental image of Edo-Gazille camping in front of Edo-Levy's house in head.

( I know it is unrelated but I LMAO in the manga chapter #266 at Lucy's vision of Wendy as a thug :D I was like Woot Boss-Wendy! )


	9. Handcuffs Cocktails and little pervert

**Author's notes:** this is the last chapter! i was so afraid that it would be too short but hey, look at that +7000words o.0 i plan on adding more chapters in the futur but this arc will be over :3 hope you guys will enjoy it and, as usual, i do not own fairy tail. I only own a lot of imagination and a scanner no longer compatible with my comp so i can't scan my drawings :(

but enough babbling: enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>From the other side<strong>

**# 9 Handcuffs, Cocktails and little pervert**

Juvia had barely stepped inside the guild that she almost got trampled alive by her fellow guild mates. Gray was the first to reach her but she swiftly dodged his hug and ignored his daily declaration of love, then Wendy, Jet, Droy and Natsu joined the black-haired man at her side. Not too far away from the group, Lucy was scowling as if she didn't care about the commotion.

They all asked her about Levy at the same time but the curly bluenette raised both hands to calm them and gave them an explanation, one that wouldn't make the small fairy want to tear off her head.

" Juvia couldn't get more information about why she's sad but, at least, she's doing better. She said she wants to stay alone. "

Wendy was looking worried:

" I hope Levy-san will be alright. "

" Is it that _Informant guy _that made her cry? " Jet asked in a threatening tone.

" I say we find him and give him a face-lift! " retorted Droy while cracking his knuckles.

" If Levy heard you saying she cried, she would kick your butt, " said Natsu in a shy voice but quickly regretted his comment when he received two mean stares from the Shadow Gears guys.

Juvia was pretty sure that this _Gazille_ Mirajane had told them about had a part to play in Levy's depression but she didn't think the man deserved to be beaten up. After what she had heard from the small bluenette, she suspected that he wasn't the one who had broken her heart.

It was probably more the other way around.

" Juvia thinks that Levy is confused about her feelings and needs time to sort them out. "

A _Tch_ was heard and when Juvia looked in the group to see who had made it, her eyes met the brown ones of Lucy. The blond was standing with her arms crossed over her chest and her face showed indifference:

" That idiot needs a good kick in the ass, if you ask me. That's the only way to get something through that thick head of hers. "

Jet and Droy glared daggers at the woman but they didn't say anything else. First, because she would wipe the floor with them, even if they would never admit it, and second, because she was showing some kind of concern for the small fairy, even if _she_ would never admit it.

" But Levy will never accept our help, " Natsu pipped in, " she's too proud for that. "

" We should go see her, anyway, " said Wendy. " We are her family and we must show her that we are here to support her, even if that makes her angry. "

The others all agreed with her, except Lucy that denied doing this to help her rival, and they made their way to Levy's house. Juvia sweat dropped when she imagined how her roommate would react to have a bunch of friends crashing in their house but she still followed them with a small smile on her face. She had no idea if they would be able to reach Levy with their feelings but it was worth the try.

She could easily predict that there would be property damages done to her home within the next hour, anyway. She wanted to be there to save some of her stuffs.

* * *

><p>Levy didn't have time to dodge the strong shove she received from the fat man at her door, which she had recognized as Eddy: she fell hard on her back, the blow knocking the air out of her lungs and leaving her dizzy for a second. Her aggressor quickly approached and grabbed her by the neck before lifting her back on her feet. She struggled to make him release her by kicking him but he barely grunted in pain as he slammed her against the nearest wall, while four other thugs entered the house. The bluenette clawed at the hand holding her throat but the fat man didn't even flinch, his face showing a mix of amusement and hate. Her eyes darted to the side toward her bedroom but, more precisely, where she knew her gun was hidden and that thought made her curse herself for her carelessness.<p>

One of the men was looking more chic than the others, with his fancy clothes and his cane, and he quickly proved himself the leader of the gang when he ordered Eddy to go easy on her.

" Handcuff her to that pipe, " the rich man said while pointing at the exposed pipes between the kitchen and the living room. Since it was a old house, not all of the plumbing was hidden in the walls and those pipes, coming from the floor to the ceiling, were supplying the kitchen with water. The fat man grabbed Levy's wrists and forced her to sit on the floor with her back against the pipes, a task that she didn't made easy for him since she kept struggling and even kicked his knee in the process. He finally handcuffed her with her arms over her head. She was glad to notice him limping when he stepped back and didn't hide her smug smirk.

Two of the other thugs left the house, probably to stand guard outside, while the third one went to check the two bedrooms and the bathroom before coming back to stand near Eddy. Their leader took a chair from the kitchen and placed it at a safe distance in front of her before sitting on it, his hands propped on his cane. Then, he offered her a pearly-white smile and spoke in a polite business-like voice:

" Please, pardon our intrusion into your lovely home, Miss Peggy. I can assure you that if you cooperate, it will only be a matter of minutes. "

Levy could tell right away that she disliked that man, and it wasn't only because he was the leader of those criminals or that he had got her handcuffed to the wall. His sickening smile was giving her the creep. She was doing her best to not show it but she was still under the shock of the home invasion and scared shitless for being stuck in such a vulnerable position.

The man on the chair took the time to look at her from head to toes, his face showing some kind of interest, and that was enough to make her instinctively struggle against her binding, even if it proved pointless.

" My, my, my, aren't you a cute and lively little thing, hm? But you're so small, it's hard to believe that you were the one who fought Eddy, back then. " He looked behind his shoulder at the man in question who lowered his gaze in shame. " I am not sure if I should praise you for defeating him or beat him for losing to you... " He shrugged. " But enough of that: do you have an idea of who we are? "

" You motherfuckers are from that shitty gang of thieves, " she immediately said as if talking about the most disgusting insect of Edolas.

The man shook his head but kept his amused smile:

" Tsk, tsk, what a foul language, it really doesn't suit your cute face. "

At first, the bluenette had her doubts about the man sitting in front of her but she was pretty sure of his identity, now. If he was with those thugs, that meant he was the rich guy she had seen in the warehouse, back then.

" And you're that Bison dude, " she added, more for herself. " What the fuck do you want with me? "

Bison chuckled as he watched her pull on her chains again, seemingly highly entertained by her anger.

" My, my, what a temper. But you are right, kid, we should get down to business. I've got other important things to do, after all. "

His smile quickly disappeared:

" I'm looking for Gazille the writer. "

Levy's eyes widened in shock when she heard the name. She hadn't had time to answer when he added in a fake-ish compassionate voice:

" Now, it's no use telling me that you don't know the guy. My boys saw you two together, a couple of days ago, and apparently, you were _pretty close_. " She glared when he grinned, clearly understanding what he was implying. " But, you know, I'm a nice guy and I'll make a deal with you, my dear Peggy: you tell me where I can find him and we let you live. How is that? "

The small woman sealed her lips together in a thin line. If it would have happened some years ago and been about anyone else, maybe, MAYBE, she would have considered telling what she knew to save her life. But she was another person, now, and it was Gazille's life they were talking about. She wasn't stupid enough to believe that they simply wished to have tea with the writer, it was obvious that if they found him, he would be in danger. And even if Bison would have been telling the truth about letting her live, which she highly doubted, she would end up with Gazille's death on her conscience for the rest of her life.

The death of _the man she loved_ on her conscience... She would never be able to live with that.

Her next actions would probably be her last but she was ready to face whatever could happen. She would face it with her head held high in pride, like the greatest warrior of Fairy Tail she was, because what she wanted to protect was worth it.

Her glare lost its aggressiveness to morph into a mocking look and her lips lifted in a taunting smirk:

" You can keep your shitty deal, Asshole, I won't tell you _anything_. "

Useless to say that Bison did not appreciate her answer. Or maybe it was because she was now snickering like a hyena at his face. Whatever the reason, he was mad enough to violently slam the tip of his cane against her thorax to shut her up. She couldn't hold back the gasp of pain but she refused to cry.

" Don't play smartass with me, you little bitch! " he growled between his teeth, waving the cane threateningly. " Where is he? "

In spite of the pain, she forced her grimacing lips into a grin:

" In you pants, Dickhead. "

In a heartbeat, the man jumped on his feet and swung the cane at her face like a sword. She covered her head with her arms just in time and the wooden stick struck her left arm and elbow with a clear clapping sound that echoed in the house. Her scream was short and ended up in a snarl, her teeth grunted together as tears she couldn't possibly hold back fell on her flushed cheeks. The wound stung like a bitch and she could already feel the spot swelling and burning her skin but that didn't stop her from starting to _giggle_. A strangled giggle but a giggle no less, a giggle that was more infuriating that any insult she could come up with in a lifetime.

Her head was lowered as her eyes looked at Bison's face through her bangs, her lips in a huge smile. In spite of the pain and fear, she couldn't stop smiling because the sight of that rich-ass bastard on the edge was simply hilarious.

Amazing how having one foot in the grave developed her sense of humor.

Bison wasn't laughing. He wasn't smiling neither. His eyes were stuck on hers in a death stare, his mouth barely a thin line and his body rigid as a statue. The bluenette could hear him breath by the nose and his balled fists told her that he was doing everything possible to keep himself from finishing her off. Seemed like _she_ was the one having fun, now.

His voice was dangerously calm when he opened his mouth:

" This is your last chance. "

Levy didn't break eye contact as she shrugged lazily, silently saying _So what? _ She was no more afraid of them, nor of death, it was as if she didn't care anymore. There was a strange feeling of peace within her and that was probably what was helping her cope with all this. Some kind of subconscious self-defense mechanism or something...

Bison sighed in resignation after a short moment, realizing that she really wouldn't say anything else. He, who had been so easily prone to violence and anger, now seemed tired and out of breath. He took a couple of steps toward the living room while rubbing his eyes with one hand.

" Is it our turn, now, Boss? "

Eddy had been the one who had spoken, he and the other guy were looking at their leader with hopeful eyes, just like kids begging for candies. Bison was trying to calm down, he barely glanced back at her before making a dismissive gesture of the hand.

" Do whatever you want, she's useless, now. "

The two thugs turned their hungry eyes on her and she felt like being sick. She did say she was ready to face anything, right? But that didn't mean she was looking forward to it, she could feel her stomach drop like a rock as she watched them argue on who would go first. And, of course, she was well aware of what would happen, next. She was a bit sad knowing that she would lose her virginity the same day she would lose her life.

She obviously wouldn't leave this place alive but she planned on giving those bastards as much hell as she could, for as long she would breathe. Maybe, if she was too troublesome, they would grow tired of her and finish her faster...

However, there was one thing Levy hadn't planned for and, thanks to Murphy's law, it was happening, right at this moment. The front door opened with a bang and the two other thugs rushed in, throwing something big and black on the floor. It landed right in front of Bison, catching everyone's attention, as it groaned in pain.

It groaned. Levy blinked and realized that it wasn't a thing, it was someone.

And of course, that someone had a freaking afro.

* * *

><p>Eyes wide and unblinking, mouth hanging open and breath caught in her throat, the bluenette couldn't help but stare in shock at Gazille's body sprawled in front of the rich man. From her position, she couldn't see his face but she easily imagined him staring at Bison with wide eyes since the rich man in question was staring back with a huge smile linking both ears. The guy probably wouldn't look happier if he was given a billion Jewels.<p>

" My, my, my... Seems like today will be a good day, after all. " Bison said happily before making a gesture of the head that ordered the two thugs from earlier to pick the writer up. When the man was in a upright position, securely held by the arms, the gang leader stepped closer and sighed.

" Ah, Gazille... Just the man I was looking for. "

" Edward Bison? " Gazille asked in disbelief. " Shouldn't you be in prison? "

" Ah, yes, about that... " the man answered with a little smile before making the writer bow, thanks to a violent cane swipe in his guts. " I am on provisional release until my trial, thanks to a _certain article_ of yours. " He continued through gritted teeth. " I wanted to thank you personally for ruining not only my business but also my social life and marriage. I admit that you gave me a hard time, I even had to resort to torturing women to find you... "

At the word _women_, Gazille's head shot up and followed Bison's gaze over his shoulder where their eyes met. She heard him whisper her name in worry before quickly looking back at the rich man:

" She's got nothing to do with this, Bison, let her go. "

Bison struck with his cane again without hesitation, rolling his eyes at the writer groaning and panting in front of him.

" _Tch_, you've got no right to tell me what to do, you son of a bitch. " He gestured toward Levy. " Put him with her. "

" But, Boss, what about- " Eddy's complaints died in his mouth at the glare he received from the rich man. He stepped back to let the two other guys force Gazille into the same position than the bluenette, handcuffing him at the same pipe.

Levy didn't even register what the others were saying, she was unable to take her eyes off Gazille who was now sitting at her side, waiting for the same horrible fate as hers. Why was he here? Why would he want to be near her again, after everything she had said and done to him? Those questions quickened her heart rate in no time and her feelings were getting tangled: she was torn between the joy of seeing him again, after those terribly long days away from him, and the dreadful feeling looming in her heart, knowing that he was now in danger.

" Why did you come here? " she whispered, even tho she hadn't meant to speak those words. The afro-haired man lowered his gaze toward her, his eyes showing sadness and regret. His mouth opened to answer something but no sounds came out, then he turned his attention back to Bison with a resolute expression:

" I'm the one you want, isn't it? I'm the only one responsible for what happened to you, she doesn't need to be here. "

Bison looked down at him, obviously not convinced:

" According to my men, she totally deserves to be here. And even if she didn't, I can't leave a witness behind. Beside, " he smirked as he pressed his cane against Levy's bruised arm which made her hiss, " that little bitch seriously pissed me off, earlier. So, as retribution, let's say that both of you will soon be victims of an unfortunate incident. "

" You won't get away with this, Bison, " said Gazille, " people will link our deaths to you, it'll be obvious. "

" Oh, I'm not too worried about that detail. You would be surprised how useful it is to have a lot of money and good connections. And without the two main witnesses, " he pointed at them with his cane, " the only proof they will have against me, on my trial, will be the article of a pathetic writer who had the reputation of a troublemaker. " He sighed. " No, really, I'm not worried at all. "

Bison chuckled darkly before checking his watch. He whistled then nodded to one of his men.

" Time flies, guys, let's wrap this up, fast. " Then he watched the writer and the fairy with a contented smile while his goons were making preparations for something unknown to them. " Now, now, no need to make such a face. Try to see the bright side of this: at least, you'll die together, as _husband and wife_. " He said while ruffing their hair affectionately, making them cringe and growl in hate.

One of the thugs told their boss that they were ready and the group started making their way to the front door. Before going out, Bison turned one last time toward the duo and made a salute, flashing his pearly-white grin. The last two thugs grabbed what they had been working on earlier: three glass bottles filled with some liquid and a hand towel inserted inside with only the tip coming out from the neck. They used a lighter to set the towels on fire and threw the bottles in the house, one crashing in the kitchen against the stove while another was thrown near the couch. They threw the third one against the closest bedroom door before leaving in a hurry.

The Molotov cocktails quickly set fire to the house in a second, the flames crawling around the wooden cabinets, the walls and the carpet in the living room. As soon as they saw what was awaiting them, Levy and Gazille started struggling against their handcuffs as smoke crept in the burning house.

It wasn't long before the air became suffocating and they both started coughing, their eyes stinging and their throat hurting. After a few seconds, Levy stopped pulling on her chains as she knew that there was no way they would come loose, a terrible doomed feeling invading her whole body. She couldn't help but feel responsible for this...

" I'm sorry, Gazille, " she choked as she felt tears pool at the corner of her eyes. She wouldn't try to stop them, this time, since it was the last time she would ever cry. " You have no idea... I wish I hadn't... "

Her head was down so she didn't clearly see him but she thought that he did glance at her for a fraction of a second before looking up at his handcuffed hands:

" Apologizing is so unlike you. Don't worry, we'll get out of here! "

He kept struggling and twisting his arms but she just shook her head, her eyes closed as fat tears streamed down her cheeks. Every breath she took made her cough painfully and the heat was also starting to be unbearable. Their end was near.

Her consciousness started to waver and she knew that the lack of oxygen would soon make her faint. Because of that, she barely registered the gasp of pain made by Gazille before he jumped in front of her and grabbed her arms. Fighting the need to fall asleep, she opened her eyes to see him standing in front of her, shaking her handcuffs unsuccessfully. He had seemingly got out of his, how, she had no idea, but that meant that, at least, he could escape.

" It's useless. " She told him with a sad smile. " Run. Save yourself. "

The man's eyes fell on hers, two beautiful garnet orbs filled with determination. He didn't answer back but he seemed to have understood what she had said because he let go of her and disappeared in the smoke where she hoped he would be able to find a way out.

There was a bittersweet smile on her face when she finally let her mind fall into the darkness. Never she had thought of herself as a saint but her last action would have been a good one and maybe that would be enough to atone for her sins.

* * *

><p>Gazille buried his nose in his elbow as he rushed toward the coffee table he had seen earlier, in the living room. The smoke, flames and heat didn't help him in his quest but luckily, he managed to bump into it in no time. He tried feeling the many tools he had seen on it and he successfully grabbed a pair of shears. With the tool in hand, he rushed back to Levy and noticed that she had stopped moving. The handcuffs were cut like butter, the small woman was lifted off the ground and placed over his shoulder before he started making his way toward the kitchen. The fire was raging like crazy and time was against him but he refused to give up. Through the smoke, he spotted the back door at the right of the kitchen and quickly started running toward it, ignoring the burning counter nearby who's flames were quite threatening.<p>

With a strength he didn't know he had, Gazille almost kicked the door off its hinges and rushed outside in the more than welcome fresh air. When he judged he was far enough from the blazing house, he laid Levy on the grass, fighting the panic rising in his chest when he saw that she wasn't breathing.

" Levy! LEVY! "

Without waisting another second, the writer pinched the woman's nose and tilted her head up before putting his mouth against hers, blowing in as much air as he could. He could feel the blood pumping through all his limbs, thanks to the adrenaline, his mind exclusively focused on the maneuver that he repeated over and over until Levy's body jerked and she started coughing.

The feeling of relief took over him like morphine and he had to take care to not fall on her. He flopped down beside her and lazily rubbed her back when she rolled on her side, coughing and searching for air. His body was covered in sweat and the cool air around them made him shiver but he honestly couldn't care less. In spite of the terrible thirst, the slight headache, the pain he felt all over his body and his breathing coming in pants, he was sporting the biggest smile he had ever made.

* * *

><p>The Fairy Tail group was making its way toward Juvia and Levy's house at a normal pace, chatting among themselves. When they were barely two blocks away, they passed a group of five men, most of them being twice their ages, coming from the opposite direction. They normally wouldn't have cared about them, since, of course, they weren't the type to pick fights for no reason, however, two of those men were laughing loudly about something that caught their attention.<p>

" Ha, I wish I could see their faces now! "

" You bet, that blue bitch is probably well-done. "

" Do you think that bastard's afro burned before the rest? "

Laughing at their own jokes, they never noticed the group of young people suddenly coming to a stop. Only when a cold voice called out to them that they turned around and saw seven youths, males and females, staring at them with obvious threat and each playing with a weapon. At their lead, a blond woman stretched a whip between two tight fists and when she spoke, it was in a slow pace between clenched teeth:

" What were you saying about that blue bitch? "

* * *

><p>When he noticed that the bluenette's coughing fit was over, Gazille let himself drop on his back with a sigh of relief, exhausted. He enjoyed the view of the blue sky over his head, such a peaceful sight contrasting with the hell they had just escaped from, and, after a moment, turned the head to watch Levy shifting on her back, her eyes barely open and her breath coming in long gasp. The burning house made her sweaty skin glow like gold and even if she was looking dead on her feet and smelling like a campfire, he thought that she could never be prettier to his eyes.<p>

Eventually, the bluenette's tired eyes met his and she blinked a couple of time to focus. His smile grew even bigger, as if it was even possible, and after a short moment where she just observed him, her own lips also morphed in an expression of happiness before she whispered in astonishment:

" You didn't leave me behind. "

The writer slowly shook his head:

" Of course not. Never I would leave you. "

Her eyes darted to the tip of his hair to the furthest she could see of him while staying in her position, as if she couldn't believe that it was really him laying at her side.

" You didn't leave me behind, " she repeated, but this time, in a audible voice. He was getting the feeling that she was talking more to herself than to him. That made him chuckle.

The look she was giving him changed from acknowledgment to doubt. She tried to raise herself to a sitting position, he quickly helped her and, he too, ended up sitting.

" You didn't leave me behind, " she was now searching his eyes for a confirmation. Not really getting why she kept repeating herself, he simply nodded at the comment that sounded like a question.

She was about to repeat it again, her mouth open and mouthing the _You_ but it came out silent. Then, as if she had just realized something, her eyes grew wide, her whole body started giving off an aura of anger and before he knew it, she had shifted to face him and was pounding his chest and arm with both fists:

" YOU DIDN'T LEAVE ME BEHIND? WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND, YOU STUPID DUMBASS? I TOLD YOU TO SAVE YOUR OWN ASS! I TOLD YOU AND YOU DIDN'T LISTEN, SHITTY ASSHOLE, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS PLAY HERO AND RISK YOUR GODDAMN LIFE FOR ME, YOU- "

Gazille half-heartedly tried to block the attacks.

" Levy- "

" DON'T SAY MY NAME LIKE THAT! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU, YET. DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT WOULD DO TO ME IF YOU DIED? DO YOU EVEN REALIZE? JUST THINKING ABOUT IT- ARGH! STUPID BASTARD! MAKING ME ACT LIKE A-

" Levy, please- "

" -FREAKING HOUSEWIFE, YOU IDIOT- "

Obviously, she was too worked up to be eased with words. With a mental roll of the eyes and a sigh, Gazille decided to use a more radical method. He grabbed Levy's right forearm in mid-swing, grabbed the back of her neck with his other hand and quickly brought his lips against hers, almost bringing her on his lap in the process. The effect was instantaneous: she froze on the spot for what seemed an eternity but since that didn't stop him, her body eventually relaxed and her lips started moving with his. The contact was sending a wave of fire all over his limbs, his heart rate doubling in a second and his stomach tingling with butterflies. Their mouths were dancing with hungry passion, the kiss filled with all the emotions he had wanted to confess ever since he had fallen for her. He didn't hesitate to tilt her head back to deepen the kiss, the hand holding her arm moving to rest on the small of her back. He couldn't really make up his mind on what he liked the most: the little moan she did when her mouth opened to give access to his tongue or her hands clutching his shirt in a death grip, as if he was her lifebelt. Whichever it was, it was thanks to it that his mind was reduced to a jumble of incoherent thoughts.

Way too soon to his liking, he had to break the kiss to let some essential air into his lungs. He rested his forehead against hers as they panted together, his eyelids heavy and his throat dryer than ever. His eyes were stuck on her swollen lower lip, that looked so inviting he had to restrain himself from claiming it again, before he made eye contact. He could read so many emotions in those beautiful hazelnut orbs: joy, relief, desire... but the one making him the happiest was love. The love he had wished for and that he didn't doubt of the existence, anymore.

He couldn't help the huge grin that bloomed on his face for the who-knows-how-many time, that day. A corner of Levy's mouth lifted too, which made him glad: it was gratifying to have such an impact on her with such a simple gesture. They stayed that way for a moment that probably wasn't as long as it felt, enjoying being in the arms of each other. He mentally snorted at how _cliché_ it sounded but he thought that there couldn't be anyone else who would fit better in his arms.

She moved her head back slightly to have a better view of him, her eyes searching his for the answer to an unspoken question. Her mouth opened to speak but yet again, no words came out, she simply opened and closed it in various attempts to say something but never succeeded. Finally, she pushed a long sigh and avoided his eyes by looking to the side.

" _Tch_. You're so troublesome, you know that? "

He couldn't take her criticism seriously since her eyes were shining and her mouth was lifted in a affectionate smirk.

" I know, " he answered with the same smirk. " I can't help it. "

She made a cute and mischievous half-smirk, half-pout when she looked back at him:

" Dunno if I could deal with you on a everyday basis? "

" Well, I can't promise that I will never get on your nerves because, apparently, I'm gifted for that. " She snorted. " But I can promise you that I'll stay by your side, for as long as you'll want me. "

The bluenette's smile slowly grew into a beautiful grin as a single tear escaped her left eye. The writer cupped her cheek and brushed it away with his thumb, making her lower her gaze and blush slightly at the intimate touch. When her eyes met his again, there was a longing in them that he refused to ignore and their heads started moving closer.

They were barely two or three inches apart when series of calls caught their attention. Several voices were calling Levy's name in worry and the faint sound of a fire engine siren could be heard in the distance. Thirty seconds later, two firefighters came from the neighbor's yard and called out to them.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Gazille was sitting near an ambulance with a blanket over his shoulders and a much needed bottle of water in hands. A medic was busy checking his blood pressure while the firefighters were still trying to control the blaze. Per chance, Levy's house had been standing further from the street than the other houses around so the fire hadn't spread to them yet.<p>

An angry shout came from his right and the writer chuckled. Not too far away, the small bluenette was also sitting with a blanket over her shoulders but she was currently being assaulted by half a dozen of her fellow guild mates and it was apparently not making her happy. The moment the medic had been done checking her vitals, her friends had literally jumped on her with hugs and various comments, inquiring about her health and how much they had missed her.

" You bunch of annoying asses, will you leave me alone? " She growled and flapped her right arm at them like one would try to chase a mosquito. Useless to say that her friends were far from being intimidated by her attitude, they simply laughed louder and hugged her again. Gazille didn't know most of them but he recognized Miss Mirajane, who had joined them, a few moments ago, and a young man with messy black hair wearing way too many layers of clothing that he remembered having met the earthland counterpart, in the past.

Before Levy lost her sanity and decided to commit mass-murder, the medic had the good idea to ask her friends to give her some space since she had been seriously oxygen-depraved in the fire. An argument broke between the medic and two young men, one with orange hair and the other with black hair in a strange loop. But the small fairy didn't seem to care about them as she shifted closer to the afro-haired man, looking relieved to get some well-deserved peace even if it probably wouldn't last long.

The writer noticed her left arm bearing a bluish mark crossing her elbow and a good part of her upper arm.

" Does it still hurts? " He pointed at it and she just shrugged after giving it a glance.

" Compared to everything else, not that much. "

She gave him a look over.

" And your stomach? "

" I've had worse, " he sighed.

Her eyes kept roaming all over him until one of her eyebrow lifted in curiosity when she noticed something on his wrist:

" How did you remove your handcuffs, back then? "

" I dislocated my thumb and slipped my hand out of it, " he answered matter-of-factly with a smile, replacing his glasses on his nose. In front of her disbelieving stare, he explained: " It's a little trick I've learn after being handcuffed a couple of time. It's quite painful but, today, I don't regret having learned it. "

She agreed with a nod, matching her smile with his. They fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the house consuming itself. Even tho he wasn't a specialist, he could easily predict that there wouldn't be much left of the building when the fire would be finally extinguished.

" Juvia is gonna kill me... " Levy said, after a while, with a grimace. " She might not look like it, now, " she pointed at a woman with curly hair, a few feet away from them, on hands and knees and looking quite depressed, " but when she'll get over the shock, I'll probably lose my hearing. That is, if I'm lucky."

" It wasn't your fault, I'm sure she will understand. Beside, just like her, now, you'll need a place to stay. My door is open for you, if you want. You already know how comfortable my bed is. "

The bluenette suddenly turned the head to look at him, her eyebrows high on her forehead. Realizing how _wrong_ his comment had sounded, Gazille felt his whole face burn in embarrassment and waved his hands in denial:

" N-No, I didn't mean it like that! I-I mean, you see, s-since you already-of course, I would take the couch! I would never think of-well, not that I'm against the idea-but... uhm... "

The more he tried to justify himself, the more Levy's smile grew. It was obvious that she was enjoying it.

" I knew that, deep down, you were a little pervert. Always the quiet ones, they say, huh? "

He didn't know what to answer to that. He would be lying if he said he had never imagined Levy and him in a more intimate _context_, especially now that they were together, but he would never take advantage of her precarious situation to satisfy such fantasies. That was totally against his gentleman's code.

" Hey, relax, Four-Eyes, " she said while punching his arm playfully. " I'm just teasing you. I think it's a good idea. I'll probably not let you sleep on that horrible couch, tho. I saw you, last time, you looked like a sardine. "

The writer was still red in the face but, at least, he could string several words together without stuttering.

" It would be unthinkable to let my guest take the couch, " he said while shaking his head. " No, you'll have the bed, I'll have the couch. "

She gave him a slightly vexed look:

" I ain't your guest so I can take the couch. I'm smaller so I'll fit better on it. "

" True, you're not my guest, you're my girlfriend. I won't let my girlfriend sleep on the couch. "

He would be damned if he let her win this battle. Her cheeks had taken a slight pink tone at the word _girlfriend_ but she was still staring stubbornly at him. He couldn't help thinking that she was very cute and that brought, yet again, a smile on his face.

She raised an eyebrow and had a little smile that he found slightly mischievous.

" Alright, if that's really what you want... "

Before he could enjoy his victory, the blue-haired fairy wrapped his tie around her fingers and pulled it toward her, inevitably pulling him closer as well. With his mouth barely an inch from hers, he felt more than heard her whisper words that made his heart skip a beat.

" I guess we won't have the choice but to share the bed, then. "

Gazille was so surprised by her answer that he only managed to gape like an idiot as she tilted her head up to fill the gap between them. Her mouth was about to touch his when someone giggled loudly near them.

" Aaawww, you were right, Mirajane, " cooed Lucy Ashley with a mocking smile hidden behind a hand. " She really does llllllllliiiike him. "

Levy's skin color turned red like a lobster as she instinctively pushed him away from her, greatly embarrassed. Her shocked state didn't last long, tho: she quickly jumped on her feet and pinned the short-haired blond under a murderous glare, her hands balled into fists ready to strike.

" What was that, you booby-bitch? Come say that to my face! "

Cheered by her teammates, the small bluenette started chasing her blond-haired rival around her other guild mates, cursing and shouting, while her soon-to-be victim was mocking her with kissing faces. At one moment, the poor medic was ran over by both of them but fortunately was helped back on his feet by a pink-haired youth.

The writer blinked as he tried to recover from the shove, sat straight again and watched the scene unfolding in front of him. It wasn't long before he started chuckling with the others, telling himself that he was starting a new chapter in his life and, this time, it would be much more exciting since he would get to share it with the woman he loved.

And considering that this woman was Levy, he was pretty sure that his life wouldn't get boring anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>End notes:<strong> I hope you guys liked it :3 thx again for the reviews and faves ^.^


End file.
